Kumo no Naruto dracohalo117 challage
by m6l99
Summary: The kidnapping of Hinata was not only successful, but they also managed to kidnap Naruto as well. years later when Konoha causes Kumo to be at war with Iwa…the fourth great ninja war? Kumo Naru...Samui, Karui, Yugito, Hinata, powerful Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Kumo no Naruto**

The kidnapping of Hinata was not only successful, but they also managed to kidnap Naruto as well. years later when Konoha causes Kumo to be at war with Iwa…the fourth great ninja war? (Kumo Naru...Samui, Karui, Yugito, Hinata, powerful Naruto)

Late at night a lone ninja leap though the trees away from the walled village that had welcomed him and his comrades just a day before, and the plan went well with out a hitch,

Over his shoulder he carried a bag that started to wiggled a lot, the ninja sighed and leap down to a clearing, and set the bag down and untied the rope and opened the bag to reviled a very scared 3 year old girl she was gadded and both hands and feet were bonded together with rope,

"Alright little girl your wondering why I kidnapped you I have orders to take you to Kumo so we can unsealed the Hyugra clan living in Kumo you know the cage bird seal and how the cadet family are treated" spoke the Kumo nin, making the girl pale eyes go wide,

"A year ago a Hyuga nanny arrived at Kumo named Mai with a letter from your mother and asked us to take you away from Konoha, before your are branded" he went on looking strait at her,

The girls eyes seemed to show a jumble of emotions before she stared at him trying to see if he was liar but found only truth Mai was her old nanny but she vanish after her mommy went away for ever,

"Good you understand here's a secret the seal on there foreheads cause them to be unable to have babies unless the Main family are the ones to help make one" spoke the Kumo nin watching the girl reactions Kumo spies watched the every day lives of the Hyuga along with Hyuga defectors told of a Main Family member who wanted to end the branding",

"Her Name was Hyuga Rei your mother who was wife to the clan leader but her outspoken views were seen as dangerous by the elders and your father Rei was poisoned just after she gave birth of your sister, Hanabi"

That bit of news cause the girl to cried again Hyuga Rei was her mother and who died a year ago her life became unbearable her father was always cold to her yelling at her and the rest of the main family hated her only the cadet branch family were ever nice to her but a elder always use the seal on them when ever they tried to help her more then they should,

A twig snapped caused the Kumo nin to leap up with a kunai drawn ready to fight,

Another Kumo nin came from the shadows, holding a badly beaten blond boy,

"What the hell are you carrying that boy for you're risking the mission" snap the Kumo nin,

"I couldn't let the boy bleed to death" said the female Kumo nin letting the Hyuga see the boy,

"Naruto" spoke the girl who managed to get the gag off "What happen to him" said the girl fearing for the boy life,

"Who would name a kid after a ramen topping" stated the Kumo nin before shaking his head and takes a look at the boy wounds "No a kid should have to live like this Kumo treats clan less children like human beings" muttered the male Kumo nin getting a close look at the blond his ribs were showing signs of starving his clothes were old and a step behind falling apart, and he had nearly lost his body weight in blood, and was still alive,

"Teme's" muttered the female Kumo nin as she cleans the boys wounds, as the male Kumo force feed the boy blood pills solder pills and food pills, his partner lifts the boys shirt to see if her had any broken ribs and saw something out of place

"Look at this" whispered female Kumo seeing the spiral seal glow red when she touched it, and gasp "It's a containment seal used to bind a greater being of power the most powerful seal I have ever seen",

Both Kumo share a look,

"You not thinking he's"

"I am any seal that bind a greater being of power uses this big spiral that start from his navel the very center of his chakra coils"

"Your right he's healing as fast as Yugito and Kirābī" whisper the Kumo nin sees the minor cuts being sealed up right before his eyes,

"A lot of adults don't like him but his pranks don't hurt any one but why they hurt him" spoke the girl her eyes water because she wanted to see if she can help Naruto but she was tied up,

The 2 Kumo ninja looked at each other before the female got up and cuts the girl bonds,

"I think she isn't going to run".

"Ok kid what's your name" asked the female Kumo ninja,

"Hinata" muttered the girl,

"Sunny place it's fits my name is Roth Hotaru you want to help Naruto-chan he can come along with us if you can keep him quite" said Hotaru seeing Hinata blush,

"I'll try but he away tries hard to get people to see him" smiled Hinata and poked her fingers together, "I will Help Naruto-kun and I want to free my family from that bad seal"

"I think I'm going to blow chucks "muttered the male Kumo nin , that eared a kick to his knee, "Ow"

"Ass… is Naruto-kun ready to be move" ask Hotruo spiking her KI at her fellow Kumo ninja, before he can say anything a hail of Kunai came from the trees reacting Hotaru shielded Hinata as her fellow Kumo nin deflected any that was heading for Naruto,

"Aright Konoha why are you trying to kill them" said the male, noted these were not the Branch AUBU but bore the Ne mark, "We are here to take back or destroy the demon and harvest the girls eyes"

Hinata my have been three she knows what harvest meant and add her eyes together, "there going to cut my eyes out" Hinata shriek from behind her self in posed shield,

"Get them out of here" spoke Hotruo in pain and spat up a bit of blood stained her teeth red seeing as 6 kunai were impaled in to her back,

"Hotruo" whimpered Hinata the lady was nice like her mother was but she got hurt because of her.

Hotruo removed her hitai-ite and slip in to Hinata Kimono, before holding Hinatas shoulders before speaking "in Kumo you can gain power to attain your dreams live your life your own way good bye and sorry little one" she spoke with a smile and gave a hand chop to Hinata neck knocking her out, "take her"

"You can still move don't throw your life away" said male Kumo nin, already thrown both children over his shoulders, and using one of the trees as cover,

"And get you all killed I'll only slow you down" replied Hotruo, more blood drip from her lips "I'm dieing anyway I'll be on my feet fighting then dieing on my back, I live in shadows" she said the ninja code,

"I understand, and die with honour" said Kumo nin, before throwing down flash pellets, hide his escape,

"I'll hold them off as long as I can" gasp Hotruo as her Kekkei Genkai shadow bending summon tendrils of darkness and lashed out at the 2 Ne that were flanking her and catching them off guard the tendrils easily sliced the Ne in half,

"Alright bitch's who's next" said Hotruo removing a scroll and dropped it to the ground,

-Great Fireball no Jutsu- A Ne blows a large fire ball out as his partner fallowed up,

-Rising Water Cutter- his partner axe kicks the ground sending a water blade along the ground,

-Shadow spears- spoke Hotruo as she leaps up to avoid the jutsus and lashed out hands at both Ne, 6 black spears were launched out from her open palms,

The night echoed with the sounds of battle.

The 3rd Ne was impaled by all 6 black spears as the last one went to kinjutsu and draw his sword.

Danzo watched the fatally wounded ninja killed 4 of his Ne when he arrived with more 4 Ne behind him,

She aloud her self to get stab she dieing anyway what's one more blade in to her any way the Ne saw his error.

Stabbing both Kunai in to the Ne neck finished off the last of the team before looking for a place to die.

Danzo lands with out make a sound right behind the ninja,

"Most impressive not many female ninja are front line combat ninjas" said Danzo, "or able to fight with such wounds impressive".

_"What another one damn it why can't I die in peace sorry Mama you just have wait to see me a little longer"_ thought Hotruo.

She spin around and saw him "You" said Hotruo full of hate the leap to kill but a kunai went pass her neck cleanly slice though, "urrk"

_"So close Mama I was so close" _

Hotruo felt her neck cut opened her blood sprayed from her severed arteries and she landed with a thump, she coughed blood unable to move _"I hope they make it…… I'm coming Mama I'm coming to be with you M……"_ with that thought Hotruo life drained away from her eyes.

"Sorry Danzo-sama I reacted" spoke a Ne,

"Don't be she was already dead on her feet and I doubt she would last a interrogation any way"

Danzo rolled the corpse on its back he guessed she was in her 20s or early 30s as on Ne checked the body for anything useful he noted she didn't wear any body armour vest well most woman don't like to wear them to tight around the chest.

Danzo lone eye stared a the corpse of the female ninja "A perfect ninja to the very end, a good ninjas death", muttered Danzo and gave a nod of respect to the dead ninja, clapping both hands behind his back, "Take a good look that is a perfect ninja we all should have a death like this that aloud the mission to be complete",

As her corpse was being searched for any thing of value by one of his Ne the another's were trying to find her hitai-ite it will make Id a lot faster and he was eager to learn what secrets her body has, after he finds his long denied weapon and new white eyes,

"Danzo-sama I found a scroll" spoke a Ne as he handed the scroll to Danzo who didn't find any thing that seemed to be a trap seal so he opened it, he stated "Boom?" then something on the woman's body began to burn, the Ne ripped open the woman's shirt to exposing her breasts to see a exploding ward attached to her chest, near its Katon seal final burning stage,

"Boom?" stated Danzo seeing what was written on the scroll, before he saw the smoking exploding note on the corpse chest, _"Very cunning_" was all that Danzo thought before the blast wave slammed in to him,

(Well I didn't know if he lost that arm when or after he encountered/made Pein)

10 years later,

Marching to his office was the military leader of Kumo the Raikage a man of towering size and power that demanded respect from all,

In his wake people were holding there sides in laughter as Kumo ninjas were setting up chairs to watch the -chase-,

"I know that gaki plans to pull some thing" muttered the Raikage,

Not that the Raikage hated the gaki he liked him he brings the spark of life to the village making it livery,

That's not counted the added bonus but at the cost of one of Kumo ninjas, Roth Hotaru her death was foreseen not by the Kami's but for the illness that was eating her from the in side out,

Raikage pasted a simple stone marker but stop to read

~In darkness there is still hope ~

~In honour of Roth Hotaru Jounin a proud Ninja of Kumo~

The Raikage was a Chunin when Roth Hotaru had been born she had tragic life filled with lies and deceit that would rock the mountains of the village is build on when it came to light.

Her illness was contracted from her father Todo a doctor and healer by trade who married in to the Roth no one would have thought he turned out to be the enemy

Even having a child did not stop the mans mission to wipe out Kumo's blood line clans Hotaru was injected with a virus that targeted the genes of a blood line clan, causing in to implode, but it needed a living host and takes years to grow and what better way in hiding a virus then in side a new born.

Hotaru mother discovered his secrets and was kill before she can tell any one Todo killed her with out a second thought.

A fire broke out in there home when he and Hotaru were out Her burnt body was found in the rubble.

But the Roth was starting to suspected Hotaru father was the cause of strange scenes like Fuin Jutsus scrolls going missing or been altered making them useless or woman feeling that they had been violated, but don't remember it, other clans had the same problems and mysteries but the Roth seemed to have been starting point.

That went on tile an attempt on Roth clan head Akane life, when she was poking her nose in too deeply but the attempt was part of her plan she came up with and the elders of the 5 families of Roth reported her death it was a lie.

Wile badly hurt Akane was a tough old bat who wasn't going to die she'll died when she is damn ready to say so.

"Pain in my ass old ghoul" muttered the Raikage she wasn't dead yet (sadly) she found the nick name used by that gaki Mr Muscles funny as hell and address him by said nick name,

More laughter came from behind him making him turn his head only seeing civilians and ninja doing what ever they were doing before turn back the laughter came back,

Anyway Hotaru father plot was uncovered by Akane because she was declared dead she was under his radar now soon Akane pin pointed his lab and alerted every one.

They had came in the nick of time when her Teme father was about to start the finale stage of the virus breeding cycle that would have it air born,

Hotaru for most of her life was very sickly seeing Hotaru father was a trained doctor she was getting top care, that wasn't the case Hotaru was a walking factory for a clan killing virus if she was in rolled in to the Ninja program children from other clans would be 1st generation carriers, of a virus made to kill any one that has there bloodlines genes,

The Teme was catch red handed, with over 30 females ages 2 to 25 tied up some were nude and wet having been taking a bath one still had her hair ladder up with shampoo, or clad in there sleepwear like Akane's twin grand nieces wearing there flannel night gowns, or in mission uniforms or having sex seeing that 2 woman were known lovers taking a guess seeing there flushed and sweat covered bodies, were kidnapped wile doing each other,

The Man didn't have time to blink when he die by Akane's hand leaving his notes records and lab untouched, thought it would have been better if Todo was left alive for questioning but a risk to great as Akane stated, he had agreed with her on that, seeing as it was her daughter who married Todo and he used her grandchild as test tube before taking her grand nieces from there beds to a cold cell some were as breeders.

Luck or Kami-sama was on there side they found him he was about to leave taking the purest members of each clans bloodline wile destroying each blood line in Kumo,

News about this and how close doomsday for Kumo blood line clans came had numb Kumo to the core, the Roth were badly shaken seeing how the teme married in to there clan it had taken a long time for many Roth to trust any outsider's till Roth Aerlla became clan head.

This type of mission with long term goals were unheard of this wasn't spy mission it was the making of Kumo down fall,

And those who were behind it was Konoha the number one ninja villages elite ANBU unit Ne,

All of Kumo wanted war for this treachery……..but.

The Raikage shakes his head wile a war should had happen the 3rd Hokage letter stop him from attacking and who delivered it was a Hyuuga branch house member,

He stated that Danzo was the master mind who had the many village elders on his side, and his truthful intent asks the Raikage to take in Hyuuga branch house runaways who left because the Main house were enslaving there own family with the cage bird seal,

Because his home nation has ant-slavery laws put forward when the warring tribes of light above the clouds (dark skin) and Dark Below the clouds (fair skin) united to form the land of lighting gave Hyuuga branch house a shield of protection.

This swayed many not to go to war growing up with stories of the race wars were whole villages destroyed and there people cruelly in slave be it from light or Dark, and getting members of the fame Hyuuga in there village with out a fight,

The Roth clan studied ways of removing the seal and found the only way to do it was using the blood of a unsealed Hyuuga, and very rarely a Main house member was out side of Konoha,

Any Hyuuga branch house runaways found a safe haven but still the caged bird marks still chains them to the will of the main house, no new born little Hyuuga,

But it seemed fate had other ideas.

Hyuuga Hinata being taken to Kumo by request of her late mother was the mission outline he sent Hotaru and one of his top ninjas, using a new treaty as cover seeing as long as Danzo and his Ne were alive Kumo will never trust Konoha,

Hotaru's finale fate was to be a ninja at the age of 21 and unable to have children of her own she became the one to handle high risk missions that involved children who were kidnap in to a life of horror darkness and pain, her clan and families she reunite there children erected a memorial in her honour after she die.

Her partner had ran all the way with the Hyuuga and that gaki over his shoulders and Kumo was never the same again,

The Hokage knew what had happen and both Kages agreed if Naruto or Hinata wish it to return they can but with the Hyuuga and Naruto family prolems had to be taken care of frist.

He was about to open his door his aid gave him a odd look,

"What ?"

"Umm have you looked in a mirror sir" his aid asked wile hold back giggles,

"No…… ………………that damn gaki is going to die" yelled the Raikage, his saw his refection, in the window,

Out side-

"Damn fox its been nice knowing ya" Kirabi said, the KI from the Raikage tower was killing the plants outside,

"Kirabi don't take this the wrong way but youre big brother must be brain dead not see that" said Yugito filing her nails,

"She right "remarked Hinata around her neck is an old hitai-ite of some one besides her mother she looked up to.

"I know but his my bro" shrugged Kirabi watching Fox doing stretches for todays –chase-.

"Still you shouldn't prank him so much he is the leader of this village" said Hinata to her crush,

"I'm just proving my mad skill to became the next Raikage" said Naruto gaining " beside you know how he like to work out".

"Oh dear Naruto-kun I think you over did it" said Hinata using Byakugan saw what the Raikage unsealed,

"What" ask Naruto,

The glass window face of the Raikage office explodes as a man jump though

In the shower glass you can see the bulging muscles of Ei his teeth grinding in anger in his eyes he see Naruto bloody death his big red nose heaved………………?

BIG RED NOSE,??????

Ei had big red nose white painted face with large red lips and panted on tears,

Making the Raikage look like a clown turned pro wrestler holding a weapon forge from the time of the village founding the club of thunder clap,

"NARUTO" shouted the Raikage and spotted the blond porcupine head pain in the ass and ran with speed that puts Kirabi Lightning Plough Hot Sword speed to shame, kicking up a dust cloud in his wake.

"He got the club" said Naruto it was not good when the club was out, in meant he was pissed.

"Heh looks like you dead meat whiskers" said Yugito, jumping out of the danger zone,

"Sorry" bows Hinata before jumping away, she like Naruto but some times he needs to learn a lesson.

"Give up give up dogs Nineth is on the prowl" rap Kirabi, as Naruto ran for his life as the killer clown ran after him, but life give some lemons and the past come back to haunt Naruto,

"Come back here and take you beating like a man" yelled Ei.

"No way hell Mr Muscles" shouted Naruto taking to the many towers and hanging walk ways in Kumo.

"Don't call me that" roared Ei and speeds up.

The Aid sighed and call for window repair when a Summon Crow speeds though the open window going around in circles in the office kawing and talking so fast she can't under stand a word,

The Aid tried to catch the Crow on the 4th try she grab him, but still was going a mile a minute.

"Kaw kaw help Iwa kaw mistress kaw Iwa help kaw bla………" she shut its beak close using her fingers.

"I can not understand you clam down" stated the aid, the damn bird summons tented to be high stung and talk in mix of there own and human language how the hell do the Roth clan up with them thought the Aid as she saw the Crow clam down lets go of the beak.

"Kaw Help twin mistresses' kaw help mistress Samui in danger in big big doodoo Iwa doodoo many many Iwa doodoo Sekaw almost didn't making it kaw"

The aids eyes widen.

Unknown location-

Samui whole body hurt her arms felt like they were holding her weight up and felt a breeze.

"Wakay wakay" –slap-

Samui eyes snap open, looking around to see the Iwa ninja that slap her to see Iwa ninjas around 2 girls removing there weapons and clothes she didn't need to look she was nude and bound seeing she was the bigger threat, and was disarmed first,

Remembering they got separated from the others a mad chase around the town that ended when Raven got a beat down from a highly skill Iwa ninja who predicted were she would strike from the shadows the rest of it was a blur,

She had to watch 2 Genin her team was grading for the chunin tests get humiliated, there was no point in yelling at them it would have made things harder to bear that and she was gagged anyway,

Both were looked beat up as much as she felt right now before the Iwa ninja began to strip both Gennin

"Get you hands off me you temes" –rriippp-

"Stop moving I don't want to cut that soft skin yet" -rrriippp-

"Nnnnooo stop it" –rriippp-

"Hay boss both of them are stacked talk about lucky"

"EEEEKKKKK" screamed Raven as her breasts were fondle then a finger was near her mouth,-chomp-

"AAaghhh she bit me"

"I'll rib your dawn balls off" –pow-

Raven saw stars from the hit, and unable to fight off the removal of her body netting,

"Don't" –rrrrrrrriiiipppppp-

Both tried to cover them selves but there arms were re-strained by the others they tried to kick them selves free but weren't able to do much.

Samui saw the Twins Roth Raven and Roth Maria stripped and searched well the search part was more groping and moulting them, one of the Iwa ninja was undoing his pants in front of Maria who look back at her in fear Samui locked eyes with hers giving the girl some false hope its better then no hope.

That's when the Iwa ninja leader yaks the would be rapist back and started to kick and punch the others away from them, before dragging both Twins by the hair to were they had tied Samui to gagged them, and tied the hands over there heads, he gave both a friendly pat on the cheeks, both for looking at his troops.

"You had you fun these 3 are off limits seeing how they gave us the run around this damn town the older one was trained by the Raikages brother, got it oh and ladies this day is your last chance to talk before the pro coming tomorrow interrogation and torture you 3 so", the leader trailed off cupping Samui chin the same hand that beat the living day lights out of Raven, earlier.

"You got a nice pair of jugs anyway I don't want to see them get harmed" said the leader leering at Samui uncovered breasts.

All 3 glared at the Iwa teme making him laugh "The pro like to break the strong will ones keep up the good job ladies" he said before picking up there tools and ruin clothes and locking the door,

They were left alone in the dark nude bound and gagged, they let the tough act drop both twins nuzzled there heads giving each other some comfort, Samui hung her head at this there lives were over with if her other team mates and the Twins Summon companions were dead, Samui placed her head between the space of Twins heads, and gave a sob, telling them she was sorry,

Back at Kumo-

Ei was not happy Raikage you can tell by the way he frowns…………… reports of Iwa ninja ambushing Kumo ninja teams the odd thing Iwa wasn't attacking to gain land they left townships in order normally they kill off a few people as a warning but Iwa was not doing there known patters,

Only ninja government and regular army seen to be the main targets but Iwa seem only to captured a few and shattered the rest then interrogation and torture for info but what or who, no one knows,

"Raikage-sama I request" started Naruto but was shot down,

"No"

"Why the hell not our comrades are……" shouted Naruto Ei fist hitting the deck stop him.

"Don't try that our comrades are dieing line here I know look numbers of losses and there's name" yelled the Raikage thrown report he was reading at the gaki.

Ei and Naruto had a few things in common both were cared from one own family and those who called them friends and stubborn as mules with the bad temperament of one too.

Both glared at each other before Naruto staggered to one of the chairs and slump in to it, "I'm just worried Raven Maria and Samui".

"Bee was here then Hinata along with Yugito I can't sent you all out on a wild guess" Ei replied wishing Samui told some one were she was going.

"We can look for them" asked Naruto,

"We don't known were Samui had taken them to test out there skills, and Ravens summon companion was hit a jutsu that caused him to crash it was luck he didn't get killed and made it here"

"What about a scent trail" asked Naruto,

"You want to use your tenet he not very friendly out of the others" spoke up the Raikage, the Fox was the most powerful but his ego wouldn't aloud any one to control him 2 times was his limit, any offer of limited freedom was thrown back fallowed by ordering his host to remove the seal even at the cost of his hosts life follow by insults many many insults , yea the Fox was real friendly.

"I know but his rep had taken a nose dive" said Naruto he was think on how to get the Fox to work with him.

"Oh that angle I believed we haven't tried that but we can try once ok if it doesn't work you sit and wait tile we find were they are" said Ei thoughtful.

"Got it" replied Naruto.

Both Kage and Gaki kneel down to mediate the Raikage focus his chakra in to Naruto seal as Naruto focus his chakra inward,

They appeared in front of the cage-

"I guess he's sleeping" remarked Ei,

"YO fox you alive in there because you're sinking up the place" shouted Naruto making the Ei sighs as 2 red silted eyes glow.

**"GGGGGGRRRRRRRR"**

Kyuubi growl again they tried to control him.

**"Go away you hairless monkeys"**

"Love you too" mocked Naruto and got smack up side the head from Ei.

"Don't piss him off like last time" Ei said.

**"I will not bow down to any lowly ningen"**

"We are not demanding you bow down oh 9th lord we need your help and in turn show us lowly ningen your might once more" proclaimed Ei,

Naruto crossed his arms "Fox were stuck to getter for life I never wanted you in me but I do and I know this place sucks for some one your size".

**"What are these problems?" **

As once again they tired to get Kyuubi to work with them,

In Konoha-

Sitting behind a deck is the oldest living Kage the God of ninja master 1000 jutsu who was levelling a glared at the red haired woman who seemed to not care on what she had done,

"I can't not believed you would done this you caused a war between Iwa and Kumo", stated the 3rd Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, he knew Naruto was in Kumo but informed Ei the 4th Raikage of Naruto relations to Minato and knew Ei would keep this quite Ei was boastful not a idiot but he would tell Naruto besides all intents he only had one child Kohina and Minato never used his clan name Namikaze openly and there were others who shared that same family name.

"Why do you care Konoha is safe 2 powerful enemies at each others necks and that damn fox demon will die" stated Kushina not wanting to be in this room.

"How could you betray Minato like that tell Iwa that he has a Son and for that matter how did you know he was in Kumo", stated Hiruzen,

"I have my sources and my husband gave his life to give us a way to kill Kyuubi but in stead you treat it as if it was human," yelled Kushina, her beloved Minato died because of that thing at the cost of her sons life he is only a shell for that fox demon".

"Because he is baka he is you son and brother to Kohina" roared Hiruzen,

"That thing will died any way he is the only Demon Kumo has anyway" said Kushina calmly, Hiruzen right brow raised then he sat down calmly.

"Oh so you have detail info on Kumos ninja" said Hiruzen folded his hands,

"As I said I have my sources" spoke Kushina, not liking the tone Hiruzen now had.

"Then that information is sorely lacking" said with cold steel Hiruzen he been sending letters to Naruto and getting reports from Ei along with letters from Naruto readable ones like 2 others like him self.

He had a snug grin, "I was told by the Raikage very large man by the way has a brother who host the Hachibi no Ushi-oni and another who holds Nibi no Baraneko, and from my under standing have very good partnerships with there tenets".

Kushina eyes widen after hearing that in her mind flashes of Nibi Hachibi and Kyuubi destroying Iwa before coming after Konoha and her.

"I pity Iwa they had 2 Jinchuriki but they left because of short hateful people like you treating them like eta" went on Hiruzen "I may have been unable to help Naruto but I know he is better off in Kumo then in Konoha there they know what a Jinchuriki has to bear on there shoulders".

All color just drain from Kushina face

"You need to sent out the ANBU" said Kushina very afraid,

"Oh and why"

"Because my daughter's team has a mission near one of the old invasion routes between Iwa and Kumo",

"Damn it" muttered Hiruzen and press his inter comm. "Get me Branch command" he spoke then let out KI making Kushina tremble,

"I hope you're happy Kushina, you just may have kicked off the fourth great ninja war thank you very much" stated Hiruzen

**Next let cry the Bijuu of war**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning torture and small near rape scene. **

**let cry the Bijuu of war**

On the tree tops a lone Crow watch the surrounding area for enemies, you would think why is the crow watching the area for that matter why is it wearing a dark blue vest with the mark of Kumo on the back.

"Yo see any one" called a low voice from behind the foliage".

"Kaw Kaw".

"Ah was that 2 kaws for no or was it 2 for yes or maybe" the voice talked again, trying to remember the code,

"KAW" yelled Crow who hop up and down in anger, "Kaw Kaw You are big Kaw Kaw big Dumb dumb Kaw Kaw"

"Gees don't blow your top off" retorted a tan skin teen with bleach blond hair, named Omoi.

Prop up ageist tree was another tan teen but female who has black with dark red high lights her yellow eyes seem to unfocused and her breathing was get shallower.

2 day ago, it was easy mission to babe sit a pair of Twin Genin from the Roth clan and test them Samui was excited to be training Genin she knew that if those 2 made Chunin or be on notice for field promotion was a step before getting a full time Genin team Kumo doesn't like to waste man power on making crappie teams only those Jounin who proven them to be top notice in there felids are given a Gennin team Samui got both of them to be her helpers by acting as the enemy, Omoi and Karui got a run for there money from the Twin, heck those 2 should be in BOLT.

It seemed it was going to be a great day tile Iwa ninjas attacked splitting Omoi and Karui away from Samui and the 2 Genin.

Samui ordered the summons that the Twins had with them to get word to Kumo as Omoi, and Karui tried to get to Samui and the 2 Genin, that's when Karui got clip from earth spikes that gave her a nasty gash forcing Omoi to retreat with a wounded Karui over his shoulder there was a chance for a rescue seeing that the Iwa nins were trying to capture Samui and there 2 Genin charges .

He came across a down Srekaw it seemed that Iwa had a few bow men with them and he got his wing clipped by an arrow when both summons spilt up.

"Shut it you 2 baka your both making too much noise" Karui said breathing hard she lost her vest in the fight when a Doton clipped her right side though the vest armour, Karui winched checking the bandages to fine it bleeding a lot seeing the line of red that ran down the tree "Oh that's not good" her eyes seemed sunk in to her skull to make it look like dark rings.

"Shit you lost a lot of blood we got to huh?" started Omoi but stop when he saw a flash of light from below,

"Trouble" said Karui as she weakly draws a Kunai.

"Maybe Srekaw" whispered Omoi.

"Kaw" replied the Crow as he homed in on the gilt.

4 ninja tree hop at high speed before slowing down and stopping at a large tree.

"Man are we there yet" complained a 13 year old red hair girl, wearing a black and orange coat over a blue shirt with a black skirt stopping mid thigh ninja boots with shin guards, her hair is tied in 2 pony tails a heart shape face with a pair of green eyes and was well endowed for her age.

"I don't see any buildings so we are not there yet, you loud hag" spoke a very pale teen with dark eyes and black hair, dress in dark clothes he had a ninato.

A dark aura seemly overshadows the rude teen from behind.

-POW-

"SAI YOU TEME" yelled the red head, after punching the teen on the head.

"Mmmh" grunted an other boy with duck butt hair wearing a blue shirt with a wide necked and white shorts, giving looks at the girl.

"What was that EMO gay teme and stop looking at my boobs" threaten the girl not liking the leer he was giving her.

"Children play nice you're making a scene" said a half bored Jounin with grey hair that was sticking up, his

"Making a scene'? we are in the middle of no were" spoke the Emo.

"If you count birds over in that tree with the blood stains," said the Jounin before calling out "are you friend or foe".

"…….Yes and No…….." replied a voice getting looks of surprise from the Emo and Red head but Sai wasn't surprise as he called out "do you have a dick and if so its bigger then dickless here" and pointed at the Emo.

_"Why me"_ thought the girl being on a team of perv's baka's and emo's one who happen to be gay _"I think?"._

Sweat drops formed on every ones head, the Jounin turned to Sai "We are going to have a few words after this".

"Why" ask Sai.

"………what kind of gay sounding question is that" shouted a female voice, interrupted the Jounin replied,

"2 of them" muttered the girl,

"We need one of your first aid kits ours were lost" call out male,

"I can see that but that would leave one of us with out a kit," asked the Jounin hinting.

"Well here's something you should be more worried about"

"Oh and what that" snorts Emo,

"Well I be worried about the 30 Iwa ninjas that jump our team" came a replied.

"Sai, Sauske, Kohina, the mission is off" ordered the Jounin who was not lay back anymore but was in full ninja mode,

"I'm a Uchiha I'm not afraid of any Iwa ninja" stated Sauske,

"What why? Because of Iwa I'm not afraid of some Iwa nins my father fought a 1000 of them and he beat them all by him self" said Kohina very proudly, Sai looked around for any hidden enemies, Jounin stared at her thinking on how she gave out information that easily.

"Bahaha, you're the child of the yellow flash you got a lot more to fear girl Iwa hates your dad like it was a religion if you think being his gaki would save you oh I hate to be in your shoes, and duck boy there they will beat the Emo out of you before milking you little prick till your balls fall off then rip out your eyes out and send your head back to konoha as a thank you gift" said the female before she choked, "I think I' got hit harder then I thought".

Omoi jump down looking pissed, "Look you little shit stains this is Jounin talk I gave you Konoha ninja the heads up on what's going on so I want a fucking medkit because my team mate is bleeding to death**".**

"Alright"Kakashi replied and tossed the first aid kit to Omoi who look extremely grateful.

"Kakashi you not going believe them" spoke Sauske.

"Sauske shut up this is how ninja villages not allied with each other do things with out a fight I exchanged some thing of value after he gave us the heads up on trouble he would have just aloud us to get killed by not telling us take what he wanted from our bloody dismember bodies" Kakashi said glaring at Sauske.

"-Tich-what ever ………weakling" stated Sauske looking at Omoi for the weakling remark.

Omoi was about to shout very nasty words at the duck haired Emo when Srekaw was thrown from his hiding spot and in to shock Kohina arms even shocked her more as the bird started to mumble.

"Well an't this a day full of surprises I never thought we run in to any Konoha ninjas let alone lighting bolt cutter Kakashi" spoke a Iwa Recon solder holding a bleeding Karui by the neck.

Omai hand twitched and move to draw his blade as more Iwa Recon solders were see to have in circle them.

"Crap" muttered Kakashi drawing kunai.

Sai, Sauske, and Kohina draw there own weapons.

"So what should we do I'm still hard from stripping those 3 kunoichi and those twin' s were virgins and had big tits too" remarked one.

Omoi got pissed and changed leaping from tree branches to get a the Iwa "Temes" yelled Omoi as his blocks kunai that came at him forcing him back "what have you done to them you pigs".

"Nothing seeing as our leader let us have a little fun with stripping them before declaring them off limits I think he fucking them him self luck teme".

Omai grinded his teeth knowing that they were alive but being humiliated and raped.

_"Hmm this is odd Iwa and Kumo never been openly hostile to each other not friendly but what could have caused Iwa to lash out like this_" thought Kakashi, Rin was lucky to only be tied up and have a Genjutsu placed on her and lastly the Iwa Recon solders had more restraint.

"I think we should kill them but leave the girl alive and have some fun" said other Iwa leering at Kohina making her skin crawl "just great more leering Sagays" muttered Kohina holding her kunai to her face.

"Well this one nearly dead any way but red there is a looker" remarked the Iwa ninja holding, Karui "besides this one don't got……aaaaaaghhhhhhh" cried when a senbon preached his ear and was cleanly cut and bleeding.

"oop I miss" said Karui weakly "I was aiming for your eye" the Iwa leader felt warm sticky something running down his neck he felt and found his hand covered in blood.

"You…you………cut my ear I hope you rot Kumo bitch have a nice fall" growled the Nin Karui chuckled and was let go.

"Karui no" cried Omoi.

Every watch the bleeding Kumo nin fall from there height towards the rocky ground below.

Karui felt her self going faster towards the ground _"This sucks see you later Omoi"_ thought Karui a she was about to slammed in to a branch.

With a loud crunch of her hitting the branch oddly she stopped but felt nothing breaking.

"Hay Karui-chan open your eyes this is not funny come on" Karui using what little energy she had left opened her eyes to see the owner of the voice.

"Blond Baka" muttered Karui seeing a pair of blues eyes before blacking out _"thanks for the save". _

Every one saw a young ninja speed right pass them and some how used something red to pull him past Karui falling form hitting a branch in the way before catching her.

The Iwa ninja were stun they didn't spotted him but that had to wait as more people were nearing there spot.

"Naruto were the hell did you come from" shouted Omai, he was glad

Kohina eyes narrowed at that name, Kakashi stare at Naruto and smiled behind his mask but stopped seeing the Kohina hate.

Sai noted the cheeks marks.

Sauske snorted _"why bother saving some weak kunoichi"_

"Hi Omai the other flying pack rat made it to Kumo and we came running" Naruto grinned.

"From Kumo all the way from Kumo" gasp out a winded Kumo ninja as more Kumo ninjas appeared many seemed to be kunoichi's from the Roth clan Omai noted _"well seeing who the twins are there clan would get involved" ._

"Naruto? Heh heh hahahahaha" the Iwa ninja laughed.

"What so damn funny teme" shouted Omoi.

"He the reason we came to this shit hole so just hand him over and we spare Kumo's Iwa's wrath" many Kumo ninja looked shocked and confused,

"Didn't know Iwa got prank by him" remarked one Kumo ninja.

"I don't think it was a prank "replied another.

In the back a choked figure seemed to have known what Iwa was talking about but prayed it wasn't.

"This is whack what did foxy even do to you rocks" rap Killer Bee.

"I don't think it just him or more to do with he parents" said Yugito.

"Oh crap" muttered KB knowing what she meant.

"What? I didn't do any thing to Iwa" yelled Naruto jump towards a group of Kumo ninjas and pasted Karui to a younger kunoichi wearing a cat mask "We take care of her Naruto-kun"

Under the mask Hinata gulp a little seeing the normally dark skin kunoichi look a few shades lighter then normal, before using her eyes to see the damage.

They made a defensive circled around the med nins so they can treat the kunoichi wounds to be moved to a more safer area.

Naruto nods before glaring at the Iwa ninja, "your Namikaze Naruto son of the bloody flash"

"Yea your point asshole" said Naruto "and it yellow flash baka".

"That teme killed over 1000 Iwa ninja you are going to pay for his crimes and Kumo will be crushed for hiding a war criminal".

"What??" shouted Naruto.

"So that's why……just for being you son" muttered the choked figure.

"That's why Iwa is invading" shouted Omai, of all the fool ideas this takes the cake.

"You will pay for his crimes Iwa would have won the war if he hadn't…………".

"Whoop your asses good" shouted KB as Naruto gave the fuck you hand seal getting every Iwa ninja mad.

**"Well I guess I'm not alone in damming your father "**

_"Ya for you" _

The fox snorted as his host sat on his nose in his mind.

A glare from Kakashi made Kohina rethink about yelling that he wasn't her brother, "_You'll get yours demon and I'll free my brother soul"._

"So just hand him over and we return your kunoichi I can't say they be in good heath or intact" asked the Iwa leader smugly getting growls from the kunoichi tile hidden signal made the kunoichi pause.

"I think not" spoke a voice.

A Kumo nin wearing a dark blue hood and cape leap to the branch were the Iwa leader was standing "Here our counter offer we will not hand over any Kumo ninja you will beg forgiveness for attacking Kumo and crawl back to that rock pile hovel of a village or…" spoke a female voice.

"Or what woman ".

"I kill you and my fellow Kumo ninja kill all your men with out mercy" Spoke the Kumo kunoichi.

"Like to see you tried if your dead" said the Iwa leader and stabs the kunoichi in the chest that went –poof-

The leader's eyes went wide in surprise as 2 kunai sliced his neck from behind the body drop to show the same kunoichi that turned out to be a Kage-Bunshin from before.

"Then death shall have its fill today" spoke Woman.

Both Iwa and Kuno gave there own battle cry and leap to attack each other.

"I'll be damned that's Aerlla leader of the Roth clan never thought I see Shadow death her self fight again" said Kakashi, thinking back to his younger years "who ever those captured kunoichi are must be really important to get her out of retirement she a high S rank with the title of Crow Sennin " he remarked seeing Aerlla ripping though Iwa nins if they were wet tissue paper "and retirement hasn't dull her skills".

"How strong is she" asked Sai as a Kumo kunoichi dash by after grabbing the Crow from Kohina, getting an indigent yell.

"Uuh she can fight the 4th Hokage to a stand still even with his own 2 trademarked jutsus she proved to be powerful cunning foe not to be under estimated" Sai eyes bugged out along with Kohina.

Sauske was wide eyed on how powerful and how easily she killed when a kunai sliced the hood that covered her face from view he thought this Aerlla was wricked old hag that thought got cut down and impaled, she happen to be very beautiful woman but the cold look she had in her eyes made Sauske trembled because his brother had the same look when he killed his family.

Kohina repeated "Shadow death" as Kumo and Iwa attacked each other bloody combat, leavening the Konoha ninjas alone.

Sauske jump a little when a Iwa ninja fell from above bleeding from stab wounds as he tried to get back up to his feet just as a mass of shadows grabs him throws him hard in to a tree and impacted with bone breaking force.

Kohina duck nearly got her head split open by throwing axe and gulp hearing some one getting a painful death.

She glared at Naruto who was in the thick of it, aiming a kunai at him in hopes of wounding the demon so he can be killed but Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder stop that idea.

"Lets get out of here it's not our fight" ordered Kakashi, and with that cell 7 got far away from war zone.

"I hope you die demon" muttered Kohina this caused both Sai and Kakashi to share a look,

Naruto ran up the tree and jump at the nearest enemy "-Flying lariat-" Naruto yelled as he hooked the Iwa ninjas neck and throws him towards the ground, head first _"We coming girls just hold out a bit longer"._

**"It good to know your mates safely is at the forefront". **

_"There my friends not mates"._

**"Oh so that day dream of Samui using those big boobs of hers to rub your member was a fluke".**

_"How the hell did you know about that?". _

**"Oh what about the one with Hinata Raven and Maria ow ow ow stop that" **yelped Kyuubi as Naruto tugged one of his ears hard.

Kyuubi sighed **_"Things I had to put up with just to show I'm still kicking to world even if I had to work with a hairless apes to do it I will not before gotten like the Jūbi"._**

Naruto cheeks redden at some of the remarks Kyuubi said as he flashed hand seals "-Ranton blast bullet-" a water ball infused with lighting was expelled out his mouth that destroyed a tree on impacted, taking a few Iwa ninjas out.

"Look and howl big lord 8 in da house" rapped Bee as he grabs a unaware Iwa ninja and body smashed him on a lower tree branch.

**"Why are you always seemly rapping now giving me a major thumping…?????…….NNNNNNOOOOOO I'm rapping now"** cried the 8 tail/tentacle ushi-oni.

Yugito leap to avoid a rock pillar with cat like grace that shot up from below her partner wasn't so lucky moving back to tended to her partner who was drape across a tree branch, Yugito shuttered at the mangle chest and blood dripping from limp limbs she went down to check for sighs of life.

**"Sorry kitten she has past on"** Nibi no Bakeneko said making Yugito close her hand and shut the dead ones eyes and muttered a pray.

Nibi like most of her kind she was sealed she was mad as a wild cat at first she allowed her chakra to mess with her host body that caused wild outbursts that lead her to get training from the Roth after her own clan the Nii tried every thing short of beating her half to death, when Yugito met with Aerlla, Yugito was super brat at the time she spat at the older woman and called Aerlla a hag whore but unlike the others she didn't get mad, Aerlla raised a eyebrow that's when every thing went dark even Nibi was unable to see, Yugito first thought that she was in a big dark room when she didn't find any walls Yugito's fear started build she ran and screamed trying to find away out soon she started to beg saying sorry for being bad, Nibi was shivering like a new born kitten she needs something to interact with soon Yugito met face to face with Nibi.

After that they were able to see the light and Aerlla both Nibi and Yugito wanted to rip that woman apart that idea was stop dead when shadows wrap around them, and there first most important lesson soon started "Lashing out at every thing great beast or little human what you went though is a taste of aloneness I did that not out of spite just showing you small 3 minute preview of life ahead of you if you keep going down that path".

_"3 minutes it was 3 days must have been 3 day"_ that thought went both minds.

The Roth clan were masters in controlling shadow to the point of summoning them and molding shadows in to any shape they wanted even making in-depended clones, and masters in stealth another skills they were well versed in was Fuinjutsu and self control of the mind and body had been the few reasons Yugito had been given over to them.

Most villages would just shove a very pissed off beast or demon in to a new born make it in to a weapon and use it as a Kunai to be thrown at enemy or when the host get tired of living aloud there prisoner free as a act of revenge on there tormentors .

The Roth clan tried a different route with the Kiraa clan and the new 4th Raikage Kiraa Ei full support there idea was a symbioses between host and tenet wile the Roth were not big fans of making containers knowing the history but letting a powerful Bakeneko and a powerful Ushi-oni roamed free wasn't a very pleasing prospect if it was going to be done it will be done there way by closely adjusting a hosts Fuin and making deals with the tenet granting them there hosts senses and a more pleasant cell knowing they would have been worst off.

She was cleaned up fed and schooled on both ninja studies and non ninja studies no one was mean or hit her out side of the dojo even polite and friendly to her but was stern and fair in punishment.

Yugito learned that Nibi was a direct dissented of the first Nibi in the age of the Sage of six paths and that there were more Bakeneko in the world and that Nibi was the strongest and eared the title of 2 Tailed Lord thought Nibi was a she.

Wile the training was brutal and hard at the end Yugito gained confidence in herself through hard work, making her a proud, wise and courageous kunoichi. Also, she was firm and thoughtful of her team mates.

She befriends Aerlla children and they nick named her kitty-chan.

"I will not fail Aerlla-sama" whispered Yugito as she leap to kill the some Iwa nins.

Day 3 of Kumo-Iwa hidden war-

In side a house surrounded by Iwa ninjas the screams of pain echo from in side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII…………….AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

"Damn it I thought she would last longer" interrogator complained,

When he arrives he question all 3 for there id name and rank the down side he sat them on his lap wile rubbing the inner thighs, even fingered there openings and grope there breasts followed by cold water dunking with dripping hot candles on there feet tied up side down eagle spread.

They were injected with a number of drugs and minor poisons making them sick and disoriented before getting lashed.

This was followed by cutting using super heated kunai after injecting a drug that incenses there skin nerves sensitivity.

"You teme I'll kill you hear me " yelled Raven having been force to watch her sister torture, and who thankfully had past out she was cut down and tossed to the side as the Iwa torturer move to Raven who was stung up to exposed every thing with her feet barely able to touch the floor.

"Remember your training ooooooffffffff" said Samui that eared her a boot to gut, making the blond gasp for air.

The man cups Ravens chin liking the fear in her eyes then draws the kunai across her skin,

"GRAAGHHH…MINAAAAAGGH…AAGGHH" screamed Raven bucking her body as the red hot blade cut in to her skin, and hissing of burnt flesh.

More burning cuts followed each scream.

"Huff huhuhuh Huff" shuttered Raven her whole body trembled in pain, long red cuts across her chest stomach and thighs partly seared closed but still bleed blood at one point Raven lost control of her blather letting yellow lines mixed with red lines down her legs in to the puddle .

"Where is Namikaze Naruto kumo bitch" yelled the interrogator grabbing Raven sweat covered hair and pull her face to eye level," we know about Kumo hiding him tell me were he is and this will stop you be healed cleaned up and clothed" he next cruelly twisted one of her nipples getting a cried of indigents and pain "or I'll not take it as easy on you three right now"

Raven eyes tears up because of all the pain but levelled a hard glare.

"In the land of fuck you" spat Raven and she got a mean left hook across her cheek, knocking her out interrogator shakes Raven a bit before letting go of her hair then cut the rope holding her up and Raven drop like a wet sack getting a pain moan from her,

Raven was pick up using the ropes that were tied around her arms and chest that were chafing her skin red raw and was tossed to the ground next to her sister who had went though the same thing.

2 days of pain they had lived though and haven't gotten to the other tools of torture yet.

"Well its your turn now" said the interrogator getting a another red hot kunai from the torch plate.

"I will not tell you a thing" said Samui defiantly.

"Meh that's what they all say" replied the interrogator an began to draw the Kunai across Samui skin, she gritted her teeth trying to block put the pain but a twist in a tender spot broke the dam, causing Samui eyes to widen and let out.

"NNNNMMMMMMHHAAAAAAAAAA………..AARGGGGGGGHH……GRAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH"

Out side-

Some Iwa ninja flinch at the screams, not know they were being spied on.

Bee gripped a branch and broke it off forced to hear one his former pupils screamed like that the scouts along with 3 Hyuuga were set ahead to pin point were they are being held seeing that Naruto first time going tailed had a time limit using the shroud seeing as Kyuubi was still trying to work out the right amount of chakra so the shroud wouldn't burn his skin off he manage to pick up blood and the general area it wasn't much but it did it.

He found Omoi and Karui.

After a kick ass fight Omoi directed the group to the village now a Iwa base camp.

**"Why don't we just 8 tailed Menacing ball the place I want to show up the fox"**

_"That would be a very good idea if I don't know 3 people down there one happen to be my former student and Aerlla kids and we don't want to be on her dark side". _

**"My kind don't torture it's a mercy kill in my view besides that female ningen uses shadows she always on the dark side".**

_"She good with seals she can make you dance the polka if given time or worst a damn good reason"_

**"Eh ok no big booms then" **replied ushi-oni wile powerful wasn't one to look for a fight seeing as he's part bull part octopus is more passive then most but can be a foe to be feared if and when roused.

"Yo what's load down" spoke KB behind him the Scouts kneel down, Naruto leaps down from tree branch looking ready to snap.

Yugito appeared behind him along with Aerlla they all on there last nerves being force to wait and hearing there screams.

Inside the House-

Samui breathed hard her skin was cut badly and bleed making rivers of red down her body, and didn't help the teme put her on a wooden horse after hanging both twin up side down to keep blood going to there brains before leavening to get some things.

"I don't feel so good" muttered Raven trying to re-oriented her self with her surrounding "Why are you on a wedge?".

"The teme put me on this damn thing it's not some thing you'll want to try Samui said trying to keep still.

"Do you think we ever see home again" asked Raven in a quite voice.

"I-I I don't know" Samui answered, tears ran down her face very rare did she cried she was entrusted to test them to prepared both to take the chuunin trails, for most Jounin in Kumo don't get to train Gennin it was a great honour eared, to be given the trust and respect of a Kage being granted to past on to them there wisdom and knowledge to a new generation chunin and Jounin.

"I'm sorry I led both of you in to this mess" cried Samui tears ran down her cheeks.

Maira wakes and see Samui "Don't cried no one foresaw this we weren't strong enough to fight our of out of this" in a weak voice.

Samui nodded but still cried she was proud of both but they were cut down before there prime but still she failed herself she failed her village and more importantly she failed the twins.

The door open again making all three tensed up as more then one foot step was heard.

Outside-

Iwa ninjas patrol the village in groups of 3, one such group was making there circlet .

"I wonder what matter those twin are they sick or something" asked Iwa1," they got pale grey skin for a second I thought they were both dead.

"No I don't think so they do look healthy very healthy in chest dept" joked Iwa2,

"There 13 for kami stake" snapped Iwa3,

"There the enemy beside there adults when they become ninja they can kill drink fuck and get fucked spoke Iwa2 then noted he was hearing his own foot steps "eh guys"

he turn and was face to hooded face before he can react a kunai had been rammed in to his skull, as the Iwa nin drop dead 2 more Roth leap down after disposing the other 2 sentries.

One of the Hooded ninjas touched a mike comm.

"Overlord here What's your SitRep" buzz an earpiece.

"This Shadow 6 all perimeter patrols are down".

"Roger that this is Overlord to all units begin attack no mercy" came over the radio,

"Mmmrrreeeoooooowwwwww" echo though the night,

causing the Iwa ninja to be on guard "What that a cat? Asked a Iwa chunin.

"That didn't sound like no cat I never heard, are there mountain lions around here" asked a Jounin

"Mmmrrreeoooooowwwwww" a blur of blue zip by causing some Iwa ninjas to become scared,

"Get a hold of your selves its must be Kumo how did they locale us so fast" yelled the Lead Jounin.

"But what it that thing" shouted Chunin seeing more movement.

A low hiss alerted the Iwa ninjas that something was behind them, perched on a roof over looking the area was a human covered with blue fire with 2 glowing white eyes top on its head are a pair of feline ears behind it 2 tails switched in the air, and there were 2 mounds on its chest demoting it a her as she was looking at the Iwa ninjas like if they were mice.

**"Oh look at all little mice to play with"** Nibi orange eyes glimmer with excitement, she like to play with her pray and it wasn't often Yugito aloud Nibi more basic cat instincts to show.

_"Just don't go over board we have mission to do"_ spoke Yugitositting on Nibi head not getting burned by the blue fire.

**"I know those Kittens you befriended"** replied Nibi she kind of liked those twins thought it annoyed Yugito to get a lot of cat toys from them for her birthday when they were younger and that one time with catnip was better left unsaid.

"What the hell is that thing".

"Who cares kill it –Doton- Iwa spear eruption-"

The building Nibi Yugito was destroyed by a earth and stone spike erupt under it,

Annoyed she gave out a low hiss as she landed on her feet with feline grace,

"-Doton-Savage fangs no jutsu-"yelled a elite Jounin, earth around Nibi Yugito shot up and clamp down around her as Kunai with exploding pouches impaled the ground around, Nibi Yugito.

-fizzzz Kaa-boom-

A large explosion rocked the town,

Stopping the gang rape before it got too far the men got dress and quickly left, leavening the 3 flushed kunoichi on the floor,

Raven with a sob rolled to her keens and gag and choked out the fowl semen after just been deep throated, As Maira eyes were wide open not caring about the fluids on her she was afraid that her hymen was broken when she was being made in to woman to quo one of the Rapist, and Samui was doubled teamed back and front but had sex before so it wasn't as bad for her as it was for the Twins just the feeling of being very used and unsatisfied.

Samui knew they were lucky and hoped it was Kumo but wasn't going to lay there and wait, Raven got her bearing too but Maria just laid there.

"Maria- Maria" hissed Samui freed her hands those idiots forgot to make sure that there captives were secured and locked up_, "very lucky"._

"Samui I-I think I'm been……" spoke Maria her voice cracked her sister moved beside her despite still being tied up _"so much for lucky"._

Raven felt the storm of emotions from her sister.

Shakily Samui got to her feet and moved over to the twins freeing Raven first who untied Maria and cleaned her as best as she can as Samui knelt down between the younger girls legs there were the tell tailed bruising a little bleeding and some fluids leaking from her slit, "I need you to spread your legs wider" spoke Samui,

Maria nodded as her Twin held her wile glancing at the door after a few probes Maria breathed out,

"You're fine your still a virgin the pain and bleeding is just some stretch tearing" spoke Samui and smiled, Maria weakly smiled her resolve was restored a little.

Maria was helped to her feet as sounds of fighting echoed from outside,

Searching the house for anything useful, like clothes covering clothes the longer the better right now and weapons very sharp weapons for de-manning Iwa ninja's if any came across them.

in the streets a spinning ball of yellow and white causing its own brand of mayhem

Lighting charged swords sliced stone metal and Iwa ninjas like a hot knife though butter leavening sliced and diced remains behind slowing down Killer Bee put back all but 1 of his 8 swords, Killer Bee saw Nibi Yugito in her second stage of transformation formation of bones, after getting blown up went ape shit on the Iwa ninja.

seeing as she was ninja magnet by making as much noise and destroying any thing in her way as any good nin would take out the biggest threat first but leavening other threats un-tented behind them.

The Jinchuriki regardless of what sealed in side have three stages of transformation,

The first stage is the shroud the tenet aids there host by giving there chakra over to there host to use with in turn gives a Jinchuriki a power boost and be able to use Jutsus and attacks of there tenets they normally shouldn't able to do,

The second stage is Chakra and Bone the Jinchuriki becomes more like there tenets and become infused with there tenets chakra element(s) fallowed by the bones of there tenet are formed around them acting as armour and weapons most Jinchuriki lose control of them selves at this stage and aloud there tenet to be in control of there actions and have to be forcedly suppress by a skilled ninja.

The last stage is Blood and Flesh the Tenet manifested there body fully out side there hosts body as the host acts as there chakra coil and the tenet has limited freedom and needs 2 or more Kage/Senin level ninjas to re-seal the Tenet back in to the host if the tenet gets out of control,

"One hell of cat fight" Killer Bee muttered mostly to him self as his fellow Kumo nins were wiping out any Iwa ninja in sight as they searched area he knew Samui would escape if she can so the plan was to keep a eye open as they make there way to there last known location.

Nibi Yugito was pissed her ears were still ringing from the explosion sometimes it just sucked to have cat like hearing and showed her displeasure by taking it out on Iwa ninja bating them away like mice toys, **"-2 tailed Menacing Fire Blast-"** Nibi Yugito mouth opens and a fire ball shot out and exploded sending earth and bits of Iwa's in to the air.

Wile Nibi can make bigger chakra blasts that can blow mountains up but that was more Kyuubi style of making big loud and destructive booms Nibi use cat like grace to play with her enemies before finishing them off and was a lot cleaner when doing it.

Nibi Yugito felt her senses give out a warning and slice a bounder that was launched at her using a boney paw with 3 flaming claws this followed by several earth dragons that tried to crush her _"next time octobull or wiskers is the ninja magnet"_

"-Wind fist-" shouted Naruto as he punched his right fist at a Iwa chunin for was sent flying back before ducking under kunai swipe and Naruto returned in kind but was on the marked with his own kunai.

A stab to the chest cracking the rips follow up fast slice to the neck using the second kunai in his hand the ninja drop dead soon after.

Looking at the corpse Naruto imagined that he was the corpse if he had stayed in Konoha.

Killing was the part of ninja life Naruto never like he always thought it was all about cool jutsu and kicking ass, in Konoha but after the day he was rescued/kidnapped he found out he was being set up to died in Konoha ninja school.

After getting healed his Fuin was check over and was finally clammed down (He tried to escape Kumo 20 times with Hinata who tried to tell him its ok only to madly blushed and faint who ended up being taken along each time) he was sent to Kumo ninja school after being tested for his level of skill he was a 4th year back in Konoha so he thought he would be in his age group he didn't even finished even half the of test when the Chunin stopped him and takes him to see the Raikage,

The Chunin told the Raikage that all of Naruto's skills he leaned so far were wrong or meant for a higher skill level with no chakra control and was shown Jounin dead man jutsu a 8 year old for kami-sama sake to quo the Chunin and the only good thing was some one tired to fix the damage done.

Ei had assigned his bother Yugito and others to retrained him, he even been checked head to toe for any seals he had nearly 20 seals were planted on him much Arella oba-chans anger that crippled his devolvement even more only the tracking seal was from the old man Hokage and was meant to find him.

Naruto smiled he miss the old Hokage and the handful of people who treated him right Konoha didn't under stand the power he held back in Kumo strength is respected not just Strength of body but mind and spirit as well Jinchuriki were respect because they are holding one of the most powerful beings to walk the lands, not for just being Jinchuriki but being ones to bare such a heavy load.

He heard something over nearby a ally slowly making his way leaning ageist the stone to peer in darkness just in to see knife aim at his skull, reacting he grabbed the wrist and pulled the attacker from the darkness, ready to stab.

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped him self to get a good look pale blond hair in a page boy style steel colour eyes heart shape face and really huge rack.

"Samui, Samui-chan were are the twins" asked Naruto after let go of her Samui breathed out in relief and motioned to come out,

"We right here" spoke Raven helping her sister who weakly smiled from the ally.

**"And they say I'm evil ha self rightist ningen fools I say they can be even more evil as the darkest Demons and Devils of maki"** remarked Kyuubi he been around for a long time he had seen a-lot.

Naruto didn't say anything all 3 kunoichi were in bad shape cuts and bruises covered the face and arms mostly all over as well, juging by the blood leaking thought the light robes they found and there eyes were dull there inner light darken by there trial and inner scars.

"You guys are going to be ok" asked Naruto picking up Maira in to his arms who blushed a little and motioned Raven to get on his back, who had the same red cheeks, making the cross seal a Kage-Bunshin appeared and picked Samui bridal style.

"Not for a long time" muttered Samui who closed her eyes.

"The fighting has stopped" said Naruto but found all three kunoichi asleep.

**"Looks like I was right"**

_"About what fox"_

**"They must like a lot normally females are scared wit less of other men after what they been though but there sleeping and well you haven't sired them so that leaves".**

_"Leaves what?"_

**"There are attracted to you they see you as the Alpha male for a mate".**

_"What the fuck??? what have you been smoking"_

**"You are ninja you'll may have to sleep with some one for the mission or for stress relive beside I thought you wanted to have children a family??".**

_"I'm worry about you doing something to us hairless apes I don't want any of my kids to hold your furry ass"._

**"Hmhmhmhahahaha like I wanted to be in one of your spawn I have honour I never directly harm children I can't help if there parents were too stupid to run away like I wanted to attack that ningen village".**

_"Huh?? Some one made you the mightiest of Buuji attack?"_

**"I will not speak about this tile the time is deemed right I'll impart some words of wisdom to your puny ningen mind freely if you help me I know I can't be let out I'll settled with you helping me be ready for the task I ask of you" **

Naruto didn't know what fox's angle was but there was some thing to control a powerful Buuji like Kyuubi had him worried.

A giant paw snapped on a Iwa chunin who tired to get away as Nibi let out a roar in the center of the ruins "" after smelling the scents around her she padded off to power down.

In a clearing Yugito was on her hands and keens breathing hard her long braided hair was loose from its normal ties had been drape all around her.

"Huff-huff-huff"

**"You known if you let me out more so your body can adjust better"**

"Huff unlike Bee I don't show boat" muttered Yugito wiping her mouth.

**"Yes there that but I was talking about your own needs as well"**

_"What?"_

**"You need a mate"**

_"A what are you still high from the catnip"_

**"Mewmewmew ah my fool of a kitten I told you once and you been told about Bakeneko cycles"**

_"I'm not a Bakeneko"_

**"But do change in to one and we are together as Jinchuriki they take on traits of the tenet we all go thought the heat but as I can't leave you, and as a female you do have needs"**

_"…………………… you stuck me with you breeding cycle I'm not transform just to get humped by a male Bakeneko"_

**" Of course not besides that blond boy Wiskers you named him is a very prime mate".**

_"Naruto I do not see like that he's a partner at best besides he 's younger then me"_

**"Like age matters kunoichi he has many pros that out weight the cons"**

_"Your not going to let this go are you"_

**"Not on you well formed breasts"**

_"I hate you"_

**"Mewmewmew"**

"AAAAAAAAggggggggghhhhhhcccc………" cried a Iwa chunin as he fell dead his body cut in 2 by a sickle of pure darkness, held by Aerlla seeing Nibi move on dispelled the sickle.

Every thing was silent save the roar of fires, Watching the fires Aerlla turned her head to find her clan kin keeling beside her,

"Aerlla-sama Raven-sama Maria-sama and Jounin Samui have been recovered by Gennin Naruto".

"The boy always seem to be in the right place at the right time" said Aerlla and wiped her eyes of tears of happiness and relived "It seems the clan head owns Namikaze once more Father and Son the light at the end of dark tunnel".

She thought back to the day she meant him in battle.

Minato and Aerlla were enemies in 3rd hidden war when ever Kumo learned that 4th Hokage was with any Konoha units fighting Kumo units she was sent in as a counter to him at first she thought he was idiot but after a few clashes she changed her opinion of the man as a rival, even when he used Flying Thunder God Jutsu she managed to surprise him by using her clans Kage jutsus.

When he flashed behind who he thought was the real Aerlla shoved Rasengan in to her back side only to be blow back by a Kage Bunshin Great Explosion she came from her hiding spot and told him he was now worthy rival in her eyes for making her use her clans Kage jutsus and for making very well crafted seal base on several known escape and summon jutsus holding one of the Kunai he used before several copies of her self surround him and attacked.

Minato found out these Bunshin were not made from normal elements but from chakra and have there own internal limited supply of chakra for jutsus after a drawn out fight both Minato and Aerlla ran out of chakra and call this fight a tie to bad for her in her weaken state she got jumped by rogue ninjas after leaving soon, find her self tie to a tree by her hands above her head.

They plan to sell her to the highest bidder after using her body for there own pleaser using the Tri Kunai she kept from Minato to slice her clothes off after removing her chain mail body suit one of then throws the Kunai behind him.

Big mistaken when Minato came in flash just as one rogue ninja had her leg over his shoulder and about to penetrate her with his cock, he killed them and freed her she was powerful and strong but still you don't jump back from what she had been though she broke down crying, Minato being him self aloud Aerlla to cry on his shoulder no matter if they were enemies.

After crying on Minato shoulder she got her self together and was in deep thought there were both enemies but she owned him her life freedom and dignity so she was honour bound to repay Minato even her own body as payment if he asked so, dropping the blanket she was covered with, fallowed by Minato freaking out telling her to cover her self up he wasn't like Ero-gama, wile holding his nose to stop the flow of blood and trying not to look at her.

She was relived and a little irk she flash him and wasn't pretty enough for him, again Minato freaking out begging her not beat him up he was already seeing some one and she Kinjutsu master.

After Minato got a hold of him self she told him about the dept she owned to him.

To her surprise he wanted to learn those Kage jutsus like those Bunshin she used, Aerlla thought she can kill 2 birds with one stone, one her for self and one for Kumo.

In the end Konoha got Kage Bunshin Kage Bunshin Great Explosion and Kage Bunshin Kunai storm as Kumo got the Rasengan and a cease fire, that aloud Kumo to have more freed up forces to be sent to fight Kiri.

Both Kumo and Konoha got jutsu that needed good control and large chakra stores to fully master.

Aerlla shakes her head the memories and leaves to see her beloved children "Who ever told Iwa about Naruto father and were he is living will pay dearly mark my words" she muttered.

**Next The Problems **


	3. Chapter 3

**Prolems**

**Kumo**

Ei paced in his office reading a report in one hand and lifting a dumbbell in the other, along side him his aid kept paced in sink with him handing reports to him for reading, his brother and much of Roth's ninjas were sent ahead on orders from Aerlla to report the mission out come.

Few losses and injured on there side, Iwa on the other hand there losses were total.

Ei smirked Iwa shouldn't have threaten the children of a mother or in this case the children of Kumo's Shadows death the only one to fight Konoha's Yellow flash to a stand still in the 3rd war.

To say Aerlla was pissed was an under statement, wile she wasn't as well known as Konoha's Yellow flash she rightly earned her nickname in blood tears and sweat a after thought a lot of the blood wasn't hers.

Ei had went to school with Aerlla he was (I might add still is) known to be loud and bad tempered she had been know to be a bookworm and quite, if some one had told him she would become a Sennin he would have laughed wile stating he was going to be Raikage.

Patient, intelligent, thoughtful but when push comes to shove, Aerlla becomes detached cold and very very deadly.

Months before the 3rd war would have ended Aerlla after her battle with the 4th hokage she had been assigned a mission to find a jar that contained a powerful being, but she went missing wile looking for the jar the search parties didn't find any clue of what happen and with the war going on Kumo wasn't able to spare the man power needed keep looking even her clan who searched for any clues after Kumo called off the search 5 months later had finally giving up hope.

Tile one day a dirty blooded up and very pregnant Aerlla carrying a cretin large jar and a large scroll on her back passed out just a few steps from entering Kumo gates.

After three days in a coma she reawaken and was in a near panic looking the jar, after the 3rd Raikage came to her room carrying the jar on his shoulder, Aerlla told him that it eld a Bjiuu but the original seal had been weaken before hand and she needs to applied a temp-patch to the original seal before its breaks. Aerlla flashed hands seals much to the hospital staffs dismay because of her weakened and pregnant condition reapplied the holding seal The 3rd Raikage asked what Bjiuu is it he was thinking of a lesser Bjiuu or a Greater Bjiuu, if he was lucky but he was shocked at Aerlla's answer.

The jar held one of Great tailed lords Hachibi no ushi-oni it self tile a more powerful seal can reapplied one that needed a group to use and complete.

She retold her story of her being captured by a cult who wanted take over world using Demons, she had been taken by surprised and over whelmed after enduring brutal torture one of the leaders had taken a liking to her and takes her as his slave.

Beaten of body but not in spirit seeing no other way's out of the cell, Aerlla had to act as a broken Kunoichi and after slowly gaining her so called 'master' trust by serving to his needs, all of his needs.

But her plan hit a snag but not a major problem at lest for a few months wile Aerlla would have done it another way but in her line of work it was always a possibility she welcomed it when he got her pregnant and gave Aerlla renewed strength and will to escape not for the village or her self, but for her children's future.

When he got her pregnant had help her plans greatly as Aerlla was granted more freedom when the time was right she made her escape with her prizes in hand after she take care of the cult leaders and her so called 'master' using smokeless exploding tags when they met in there closed door meeting room and 6 types of home made poison bombs just to made sure, after all mother has to protect her children if daddy is a evil cultist bent on world conquest. traveling almost non stop, she got jump by bandits after that the rest was history.

The scroll contained different ways in sealing demons, The cult has collected over the years be it Tailed beast or Oni to Devils even dragons from what she hear they were planning to seal Hachibi in to a host or at lest parts of its in there followers giving them a power boost.

She wanted to seal away Hachibi under a mountain using a seal that binds Hachibi with the earths natural chakra but the 3rd Raikage had another idea to use Hachibi no ushi-oni power for the village benefit she disagreed with him and refused to seal Hachibi no ushi-oni in to a human because of the danger of the Jinchuriki host being overwhelmed by Hachibi power, and she didn't know how to anyway heedless of the danger the 3rd Raikage went ahead.

After many attempts Kumo had finally made its first Jinchuriki but controlling the 8th lords power proved a lot harder then using normal chakra, Bjiuu chakra is a lot denser then Human chakra and more volatile to strong emotions, and to compound the problem Hachibi no ushi-oni fought the Jinchuriki at every step and the Jinchuriki became more and more unstable.

As Aerlla predicted Hachibi over whelmed its hosts and not liking being stuffed in a jar then stuffed in to a ningen rampaged and level half of Kumo as Aerlla and with her clan and civilians watch as Hachibi no ushi-oni, takes its rage out on Kumo and her ninjas.

Realising that all this could have been avoided if she had chooses to help but her lack in knowing how to seal a bjiuu in to a human factor in her choice and the new life she had growing in side of her after seeing Hachibi no ushi-oni she could under stand the out right rage it felt, and intelligent ushi-oni has shown it not to be a mere dumb and mindless animal it seem a lot harder to force Hachibi to give up its chakra as it fought back harder day and night.

Another problem was that another village would steal Hachibi jug or release it and there was a chance that the seal would wear out.

After the resealing of Hachibi, and after Aerlla born two healthy twin baby girls, she and other seal masters study the Scroll sealing jutsus and researches the bjiuu and history of Jinchuriki even having send and got letters from Konoha very own 4th Hokage the same honourable man she fought was a master at fuinnjutsu and his sensei the toad Sennin is a seal master as well, added Konoha very own 1rst Hokage knowledge about bjiuu, who even controlled the fable tailed lords at one time.

The Senju clan was known for there close ties with the natural world around them, they studied the different packs of Minor, Lesser, and Greater bjiu that appeared at the end of the Sennin of 6 paths era,

Konoha gave a copy of what they knew about bjiu in return got a copy of sealing jutsus from Kumo.

But with all thing that involved ninja a trade isn't as strait forward as a hand shake.

Villages that are hostile to each other but not actively fighting can trade items of value one lacks in this case items that can affect a village as a whole the leaders along with other meet in Tetsu no Kuni a neural area with the warring nations with the Lord of Tetsu as the go between and to make sure there are no attempts to weaken a rival village be it from the very leaders meeting or factions that want a enemy village weaken.

Aerlla along side the 3rd Raikage as his second met with the 4th Hokage and his second who turned out to be his wife, the Red Hot- Blooded Habanero Uzumaki Kushina make the exchanged and how to improve relations between Kumo and Konoha,

The 3rd Raikage had to apologize to Kushina after telling them he didn't ordered her kiddnaping but a factions in Kumo did, senting a team of Kumo nins to kidnap her, for the Uzumaki clan special chakra's traits, the persons involved in plot were made a example of, but he was surprise the nins were tracked down who had kidnap Kushina were the best Recon Rangers, Kumo version of Iwa's Recon Solders had at the time had covered there tracks that even the best trackers or sensor types Konoha has couldn't find the trail.

"The same reason I now like my long hair now" was the answer Kushina.

3rd Raikage was stump at that answer, as Aerlla complimented Kushina hair.

_"A good ninja trade but that smartass blond was to damn trusting in his people" _thought Ei but his musings were halted after reading the latest report.

"Hum looks likes there would be no war" muttered Ei not happy with the report.

"That's good news….right?" asked his aid.

"Yes and no it seems Iwa has marked those who died as Nuke-nin what a load of bull shit" grumbled the Raikage, setting down the dumbbell.

"They can't really deny this Iwa attacked not only Kumo but military and government stations of lighting" the young aid stated in disbelieve.

"The main reason of why the hidden villages existed to fight hidden wars and leave our home lands out of it" remarked Ei it was a flawed system if it was perfect then there wouldn't have been a need for 3 hidden wars were ninjas and home lands armies fought, becoming a Kage was the easy part the really hard part was politics one wrong word to the wrong person would start a war and the damn paper work.

"Have all guard details doubled no doubt others may try something" stated Ei, knowing the clans and village elders had to be called to counsel soon on this matter,

"At once Raikage,… but..what about Lady Aerlla party if some one attack's Naruto even with his tenets power he is still a Genin, and un-use to welding it even with Yugito help".

Ei stared at village from his office window

"Granted but Aerlla is no push over nor and the hot springs down west are good this time of year" smirked Ei, his aid nodded understanding what he meant.

In the center of Kaminari no Kuni are vast mountain ranges, and deep valleys whose many thunder storms are said to give the country its name. From these mountain ranges, many rivers flow to valleys and in to the sea, creating a very crooked coastline that displays an impressive oceanic beauty.

There are many hot springs located within the country and those near Kumogakure are most well protected and main source of income in peacetime.

The 2nd Raikage put forward surprising idea that any hot springs around Kumo should put to good use acting as rest/recover and early warning stations under the disguise of a Hotbath hotel and have extra source of cash in case of cut backs or lack of missions.

And the 2nd Raikage was know to be a peeping tom had nothing to do with the idea really-_-".

Many shinobi and Kunoichi tented to get burned out from missions get rotated to the many Kumo own and run Hotbath hotel's running a hot springs, was a vacation compared to most ninja missions.

Most of the time anyway.

One Hotbath hotel in the western part of Kaminari was having minor problems no minor wasn't the word to descried the problem no a bjiu size problem had happen for a Hotbath hotel anyway.

A crowed of people complained loudly when the mineral hot baths dried up to the staff who assured them that it was only a temporary problem, in the back office a panicking woman was on the phone,

"Do you have the amount you need the customers are really mad and I think there going to riot".

**Under ground**

A net work of pipes rumbled at the lack of water presser as steam shot out of the seams causing a lot of heat to build up.

"We trying to switch over now but we got sediment build up" yelled a man wearing only a pair of shorts over the noise as pumps and gears made loud noises and shaking like mad all the time blowing out steam, many pipes led to a central pool in the cave floor as a number of ninja were chipping away at sediment covered gears that controlled the pumps.

"Yata" shouted a woman wearing only chest wraps and shorts had chip away the last bit of sediment and un-jammed the gear switch, and presser build up got release all at once.

**Top side**

Water shot up in to the sky as a cries of surprise followed by "oh's" and "ah's" from the formally mad customers as the staff spin worked it as a rare event and free all you can eat dinner, wile in there minds there profit line had taken a nose dive at the cost of food.

The Woman breathed out in relief as she hung up the phone and left the office behind the now closed door a coat rack with several pairs of Kumo vests pouches and swords.

From a hiding spot a long white haired man spied on the Hotbath hotel, or in this case the springs them selves.

"Hmm must be big for needing that much water…oh oh...teehee ah my beauties are back teehee with this inspiration this will be my best seller yet oh oh oh those must be D size teeheeteehee" giggle the man as he writes what has sees with a spyglass on a note pad.

Take a guess who.

In another part of under ground outpost connected by a net work of natural caves and vaults was very well equipped lab and Hospital a Kunoichi Med-nin check the three glass tubes holding Samui Raven and Maria nude as the day they were born most of there wounds were healing well and there systems were being purge of any toxins.

The Hot springs in this area had properties that seem to enhance healing chakra when infused because of this very reason Aerlla group went here and was the closest.

"Hmm it looks like Samui will be ready to come out now but for the twins we'll keep them in a little longer" stated the Kunoichi Med-nin.

"Really? Raven-san is ready to come now" question another Kunoichi Med-nin, the young Genin had taken a beating as did her twin but Maria had internal bleeding.

"More of a bond of twins" replied Kunoichi Med-nin as Samui tank was drained, and the said woman had been lifted and placed on a bed next she got dried off and covered with a sheet and blanket.

"Ok but you know we need to stockpile the water now seeing how the Hotel staff are going to be pissed off after today".

"Puff saving lives is more important then running a hot bath reminded them of that" said the Kunoichi Med-nin as Samui was rolled away on a gurney.

"Easy for you to said say you don't have to tell them right" remarked other Kunoichi Med-nin.

"Of course that what I have you for" smirked the mednin.

"You're a cruel bitch" said the other mednin with water fall tears in her eyes.

**Dinning area**

"Another bowl" yelled Karui slamming down a bowl that added to the stack pile on her right,

Aerlla was staring at the amount of beef stir-fry Ramen and grilled trout Karui Yugito and Naruto had packed away and were still not full as she holds her tea cup just inches from her lips by now was long gone cold, as she watch the 3 pigging out on there food.

"They just keep on going" said Omoi.

"Uh huh" said Hinata barely eating her own meal,

"Really were do you think there putting all" went on Omoi.

"I have no idea" replied Hinata looking at her food she wasn't very hungry anymore and pushed her plate away.

"Another Cup" yelled Naruto downing his ranma, and added the cup to his growing pile.

"Another Tray" Yelled Yugito finish her grilled trout and added the tray to her pile.

Then from kitchen the cook slammed open the door looking mad and armed with every sharp cooking utensil he can get his hands on "You 3 are cut off as of right now got it".

"But I'm still…."Naruto wasn't able to finish as a meat cleaver whizzed by his ear "full". The cook gave them a stare of death Yugito and Karui just nod there heads in fear of becoming some ones dinner.

Aerlla sighed and takes a sip but found her tea was cold.

"Can I have fresh pot of tea please "

The Cook turned Aerlla with a smile "coming right up" in a very cheery tome causing every one had a sweat drop on the back of there heads at the 180 the cook just did.

**later**

Laying in bed Samui stared blankly in to nothing as she went thought her memories every little detail, minute by minute to find how past events happen and it all her fault .

"I should turn in my commission or the Roth clan may demand my resonation" Samui talked to her self.

She got the children of Kumo own Shadows death captured interrogated and almost raped just for not telling were she was going and getting both Omoi and Karui nearly killed lastly to top off her much to woe she lost her tanto a gift from Killer bee after mastering his crazy sword training.

"Samui you are awake" yelled as voice out side her room.

"Gee if she was asleep she'll be awake and deaf now Karui" said another voice fallowed by a –pow- and a -thump- and by a "OW" and finished with a "Shut up Omoi".

Samui rolled to her right side away from the door when it slide open a little, "Hay Samui can we come in" ask Karui.

Samui only action was to put a pillow over her head before yelling "GO AWAY let me rot by my self" making both Omoi and Karui flinch

One of the med-nins came down the hall, "I know she's your friend but its best for now that she be left alone we'll keep a eye on her this normally happens after what she went though" spoke the med-nin as she check Karui pulse much to her protest.

"Will Samui be OK" asked a worried Omoi,

"No but in time" replied the Med-nin "we have a hot spring feel free to use it".

"But…." Started Karui.

"No buts you may have recovered but you have to watch your blood presser getting work up is not what you need" stated the Med-nin.

"Alright" muttered Omoi as both Kumo ninjas walked down the hall away from.

In side her room Samui let tears flow.

**In another room a few doors away**

"Alright Yugito what's the problem" asked Aerlla having a idea of Yugtio's problem is of the 2 tailed kind,

Yugito shifted in her seat really not wanting to talk about it, "its –sigh- the cat"

Sighing Aerlla knew this was the problem "I was wondering when it will kick in I'm guessing she gave a option "

"Naruto" replied Yugito.

"That's not too surprising even with out the 9 tailed fox, his father was very strong and in her eyes that means his strength would pass down to his son".

"It just about breeding then" said Yugito clearly not liking it.

"Yes add your strength along with Naruto's strength means healthy and strong offspring to keep reproducing the line" Aerlla said.

"I don't want that" muttered Yugito.

Aerlla chuckled getting a sore look from Yugito. "You want companionship and love".

Yugito looked away a bit sad her love life wasn't great and after a few bad dates resigned her self to be alone.

"That's just a animal point of view Buuji can reason and think like a human but there more primal and very strait forward in there way of thinking ever thought why they tented to referred to clan as great pack or couple as mates husband as Alpha and wife as Beta.

"It's the same as humans" spoke Yugito, "but what about the age difference".

"Yugito your 15 only a 2 year differences its only frown on if I had sex with him or you for that matter,

I'm older 43 then you (13) Naruto and (22) Bee put to getter our way of life as ninja is short too short for some I my self may not reach the age of 80, if I do I'll be very blessed to see my grandkids and died in bed from old age and for some just dieing with love ones around you is the greatest gift for a ninja".

"Some one can kill a Sennin? but you are Kumo's Shadows death the Sennin of crows you fought the yellow flash of Konoha…" ranted Yugito very upset at the thought of the one she loved as a second mother can really die in battle.

Arella frowned at Yugito for missing the point well if sedulity didn't work a more direct approach was needed.

A blur from Arella stopped Yugito from going on as she was stone still because of having a Kunai just a hair away from being stab in to her eye.

_"Is she going to kill me" _thought Yugitoher tenet was quite her tails waved behind calmly as she viewed every thing.

Nibi knew what the Ningen was getting at, but her host didn't **"ah to be young again but less stupid".**

"Kagenin Sennin Jounin Chunin Genin are only ranks I may be very skilled it only makes me very hard to kill the 4th Hokage was 24 at the time he died and Ei is 34 he may die a month from now by a lucky kunai hit thrown by a low Genin" spoke Arella calmly and places the Kunai she had on the floor Yugito got up but stumbled and fell on her rear wide eyed.

"Get that bewilder look off your face Chunin Nii" snapped Aerlla making Yugito get up and stand at attention.

"Your not immortal nor my self" spoke Aerlla.

Aerlla placed both hands on Yugito shoulders making her looked a the elder ninja and was kissed on the forehead "sorry for doing that I understand your birth mother died when you were 2 then having Nibi sealed in side you gave the feeling of being unbeatable your not, I just want you have a life the joy and the sad your still a human just with some thing a little extra".

Nibi chuckled **"A little extra my fiery tailed ass".**

**"She is right** **and you may want him to mount you soon before one of your co mates beat you to him".**

"Huh?" askYugito.

**"You see fox's with red fur have different habits of sort and if your mate takes up the fox's mating habits".**

"Can you go in to detail?"

**"And you wonder why people make fun of blonds" **stated Nibi.

"CAT" Yugito threatens.

**"Oh lighten up you really need to get laid …".**

Yugito eyes widen as Nibi explained what she knew of red tailed fox' bjiuu's mating habits.

Aerlla watched the color leave Yugito face before the loudest noise she has ever heard.

"MY WHAT" shrilled Yugito Aerlla was blown back a little by the force out side a long white hair man was startled by the sound and slipped up from his hiding spot in the trees and fell right in to the women's bathing area,

"EEEEEKKKKKKK" screamed the female bathers as some attempted to cover them selves as others picked up got weapons out from secret hiding places in case of prevented peeping ninja.

"What was…oh crap" muttered the man as the very mad mob of towel clad woman attacked him with rocks bamboo sticks kunai swords buckets or there fists and feet.

"Kill the pervert" shouted Karui holding her sword in the air after coving her self up with a towel.

"Not the face not the face" cried the man.

Naruto look out the window wondering what was going on "it sounds like a whole bunch woman fighting and a crying little girl I think".

**"That's a good way to died getting beaten to death by naked females" **saidKyuubi as he chuckled he had seen many Ningen males spied on there female counter parts and were beaten when discovered, he had a hand in few miss haps that were highly enjoyable on his part.

"I'm betting some poor baka was peeping on the women hot springs. poor teme Karui is most likely giving the guy a katana enema" said Omoi cleaning a tanto the table in front of him laid a pair of badly damaged kama and a damage scythe " All right Samui Tanto is repaired damn disgraceful if you ask me using a fine blade as a can opener" complained Omoi as he unwraps one of his Canady pops.

Both Omoi and Naruto searched the whole town in the hopes of salvaging Samui and the twins weapons and gear

After searching for hours though the rubble they managed to find there weapon and important items.

"Great I'm sure Samui-chan would love have this back" grinned Naruto as he picks up the Tanto, "how long tile you fix Raven and Maira's weapons there kind of a gift from there aunt.

"Hmm? The metal doesn't seem badly damage to need re-forging" muttered Omoi and focused his chakra in to the weapon causing lighting chakra to cover the blade "and channels chakra good I might be able to use a jutsu to repair the damage after a good clearing and a little sharpening they be good as new".

"Great I'll get going" grinned Naruto.

"Naruto you may want to hold on to that Tanto for awhile longer" asked Omoi,

"What do you mean?" said Naruto.

"Samui may try to hurt her self" Omoi stated.

"I thought so to" sighed Naruto he's time in Kumo had smarten him up.

"Good we're on the same page here, I known Samui longer then you, she taking what happen hard".

"How hard"

"Let me rot" quoted Omoi.

"Maybe we should talk to her" replied Naruto.

"Me and Karui did and got shut out you may have better luck seeing how thick headed you tend to get" remarked Omoi.

"Yea…? Wait a sec." Agreed Naruto but realised Omoi had tricked him in agreeing he was thick headed.

"Jerk" Naruto muttered and turned on his heel and left wile Omoi just grinned.

Later on the hotel's roof top

Aerlla sat on roof seemly watching the night sky drinking saka, she felt movement and started to thank"You're still alive not surprisingly seeing that Karui is still recovering she very skilled in using the O-katana ".

"Still recovering my left foot "muttered a beaten Jiraiya and takes the offered cup before he sat him self down, reminded of a yellowed eyed brown skin kunoichi with a slim build and c cup breasts clad in a pink towel trying to de-man him with a O-katana "what is with Kumo kunoichi and swords".

"Oh so you preferred getting bludgeon to death by Konoha kunoichi then" replied Aerlla getting an disgruntle look from Toad Sennin.

"Checking out on why Iwa decided to attack" stated Aerlla knowing Jiraiya had contacts all over The Elemental lands and sensed him entering the hotel and that he sensed her so she waited for Jiraiya to get his prevent-ness out of his system and his beating.

"Strait to the point who was it some one really important to get you out of retirement after having kids what did Ei do to get you to do this" said Jiraiya.

"Nothing and you just answered your own question" stated Aerlla "Iwa tortured my children and there Jounin trainer for the up coming Chunin trials".

"Oh… sorry are they" started Jiraiya.

"Thankfully they didn't get far" spoke Aerlla "but too damn close" muttered the Crow Sennin.

Jiraiya drained the his cup in one gulp "Temes I may be a self proclaimed super pervert and a letch but I never forced any one let alone sleep with a 13 year old I like season woman but not overly well used, hehe" Jiraiya chuckled as Aerlla eyes narrowed at that statement

"…anyway what was Iwa looking for"

"Namikaze Naruto" said Aerlla, Jiraiya stared at her.

"How the hell did they find out Namikaze is some what common family name and Minato rarely used his family name" said Jiraiya.

"Have no idea but when I find who ever told Iwa I will make them pay dearly for this you can count on it" stated Jiraiya.

"I'll check my network and tell Ei I like to train Naruto down the road".

"I'm very grateful I'll try but you know Ei gets at times he like Naruto, seeing Kumo is a bit livery when he came though the gates" replied Aerlla.

I said trained besides if he wants to go bad its uo to him.

"Kumo heard a rumour about that old rut of a kage was replaced" asked Aerlla,

"More like over thrown and he still alive, he was training his grand-daughter to succeed him but a faction wanted revenge ageist Konoha and they didn't like the idea of a woman being there kage" remark Jiraiya.

"Hump" Aerlla gave a un-lady grunt.

"How's Minato's boy" asked Jiraiya.

Aerlla was silent as if she was thinking about telling him, "better and will be come legend like my old rival was by his own hands".

"Rubbing my mistakes in my face why don't you" muttered Jiraiya.

"Well you should be ashamed I was Minato's enemy your were his teacher and father figure you were suppose to be Naruto god father but you wanted peep at naked women then help raise him maybe if you had been there to even make that bitch realised Naruto wasn't fox reborn" snapped Aerlla she may have been a enemy at the time but she became a friend.

"I'm here aren't I couldn't handle my grief and eating me up in side alright I thought I died when I saw Minato's boy he is even named him after the hero in my book the gutsy ninja". said Jiraiya his anger was showing along with his grief.

"Hehehe you know that book is Naruto's favourite "said Aerlla, changing the subject she got the reaction she had been looking for no matter how good an actor can mask there emotions.

There eyes always tell the truth.

"Really you're pulling my leg it was my worst book ever" Jiraiya stated.

"I read it wile it made me feel that I was reliving my genin years before the true harshness of the world came to light".

"herehere" muttered Jiraiya.

"But Naruto is determine to keep a bight out look of life" Aerlla said "even after finding about the reason of why and who for the reason he is hated" said Aerlla,

Jiraiya nodded he wanted to have the story about Naruto having Kyuubi seal in side of him quite but Kushina had let the cat out of the bag because she couldn't handle her grief, he wasn't much better but he never wanted the boy dead.

"You know with the moon can make people do…" Jiraiya trail off and put a hand on Aerlla thigh, Aerlla now had a neutral look on her face and slowly turns her head to stare at Jiraiya face then looks down at were his hand is then looks backup at Jiraiya now grinning face now with a perverted glimmer in his eyes.

Aerlla on her part just narrowed her eyes.

Hinata went out on a night time walk unable to sleep,

Hinata nerves were shot after over hearing Aerlla talk with Yugito and her problem.

"Oh what am I going to" muttered Hinata she really like Naruto heck since the first she saw him she felt a need to be near but her shyness keep her from getting close to him, he even if unknowing help her by trying his hardest when every one was ageist him.

She traced the metal of her hitai-ite _"…in Kumo you can gain power to attain your dreams live your life your own way …."_

Hotruo words and Naruto's never give up attitude help her to become a better person and the will to drive on.

She needed a sign.

"Wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa" came out from above making Hinata look up to see a oddly dress man flying overhead.

"That a very odd man?" muttered Hinata, she was looking for a sign but more along the lines of a falling star not a flying man,

"Hey Hinata-chan" a voice called from behind her, Hinata turning around the very boy she was thinking about.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun" said Hinata. "What are you doing out at this time".

"I going to cheer up Samui….she not taking what had happen well" replied Naruto with a smile then frown at the last part.

"Oh is she going to be aright" nodded Hinata, she had studied under Samui who was very stoic Hinata wounder if she had ever smiled.

"You want to come along" asked Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Hinata,"I'm might not be of much help".

"You really got to stop being so negative about your self Hinata", said Naruto.

Inside Naruto seal Kyuubi had a grin and up his host hormones and pheromones letting them do there magic.

**_"If I'm going to be stuck in side this gaki he is going to get a lot of action just not the fighting kind". _**

Besides he can talk to Nibi she may not be a vixen but she's at lest Bjiuu.

Hinata stiffen for a second a little body felt hot, and she looks at Naruto the heat between her legs became hotter.

"You all right?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes" Shuttered Hinata her face becoming very red.

"Ok" said Naruto and turned around not takeing note of Hinata staring at his ass as she licked her lips.

**"Its so fun to play with Ningen" **said Kyuubi a he sits back and watch the fireworks.

**Next Even More prolems**


	4. Chapter 4

**Even More prolems**

(Lemon WARNING)

Naruto banged on the door for the 18th time beside s him was Hinata used her eyes to see if Samui is still in her room.

"Open this door and let us in" shouted Naruto as he bangs the door some more.

"Go away" shouted Samui.

"Not until you let us in and don't try to sneak out Hinata-chan's Byakugan can see you".

For Hinata her enhanced sight aloud her to see Samui raise her arm and gave her knowing fill well Hinata can see made a very rude hand jester.

"Well that was very rude" spoke Hinata a bit peeved, but she turn her focused to Naruto able to see though his clothes wile she can't seen every thing in full detail and color, but able to see enough detail on what is hidden Naruto lower body parts.

Hinata cheeks brighten trying not to directly stare at Naruto crotch noting he was a very healthy male.

_"Sweet kami its so big" _Hinata gotten shaken out of her Hinata being a bad girl and getting spank by Naruto daydream when Naruto started to talk.

"Look Samui I understand your thinking its all your fault but its was my fault" said Naruto making Hinata lose focused and her eyes returned to normal.

"What?" said a stun Hinata.

Samui opened the door looking at Naruto, "your fault how can you think..."

"Well how come you think its your fault" stated Naruto arms cross Iwa attacked because he was using his father clan name.

Samui tried to argued but Naruto went on.

"It's not your fault you got jumped by Iwa ninja and its not your fault you and the twins got interrogated the only thing you did wrong was not telling any one were you were going" said Naruto, he was starting to feel hot.

"I shouldn't even made any mistakes" said Samui and aloud both Naruto and Hinata to enter.

Her room was simple if a little messy and from the smell Samui hasn't left her room in the past 2 days.

"I never make mistakes knowing one wrong move and every thing fall apart" said Samui as she slumped to the floor.

"Well no one blame…" said Hinata.

"I blame my self" snap Samui making Hinata flinch at her tone" I got Shadows death own children almost raped".

"Almost raped not raped Samui you escaped with both Raven and Maria with injuries before that you 3 held out for 3 day's being interrogate by Iwa's top interrogator who if I heard right was sliced in 2 by Aerlla-obasan, heck I wouldn't be surprise if Mr Muscles gave you a award" said Naruto both twin sisters told him on how excited they were to be tested by a top Jounin like Samui to attend the chunin tests.

"…" Samui thought little before speaking" I only did what was needed to insure there rescued I'm responsible for them".

"Well ant's that what Jounin doses" said Naruto.

"I think should stop feeling sorry for your self you got them home" said Hinata and she takes a hold of Samui hand.

Samui stared at the young girl and embraced Hinata .

"Thank you".

Samui lets Hinata go but was still sad for losing her Tanto and her evitable dismissal from Kumo's ninja forces award or not if the Roth clan would demand her removal.

"How can even look Bee in the face after losing…." Samui trailed off as Naruto shows her own Tanto in his hands.

"Me and Omoi went looking for yours Raven-chans and Maira-chans gear sadly you clothing were a lost cause but..wooh" started Naruto but Samui ample chest was mashed in to his face by Samui arms wrap around his head,

_"I think I now know what Nirvana is like" _thought Naruto with a perverted grin he wasn't a pervert at heart but any full blooded male would have a little perverted moment at having been in the valley forbidden delights.

"Naruto thank you" whispered Samui that Tanto was a gift from Killer Bee after taking her away from that brothel in bird country on mission when she was younger ,she been sold off by her birth parents because they couldn't paid off the money they owned if Killer Bee hadn't her profession right now would be brothel whore instead Jounin.

Samui noted Hinata's ticking eyebrow so she lets Naruto go who came up with a perverted grin oddly Samui felt a bit aroused so was Hinata and Naruto shifted in discomforted seeing as Naruto's pants sporting a pop tent.

Inside the seal-

Kyuubi aloud him self to smile at his work the embodiment of rage he may be but he still enjoyed the pleasers of the flesh along with the thrill of battle and his host will enjoyed those things besides those females were strong and of good breeding one of was the Host of Nibi at least she was the level of intelligent for him to have a decent discussion with, and thought along good breeding as much as he hated to say his host's birth Alpha was the strongest out of the humans, if he was a Buujn he would be on par with him and even Kyuubi believed Minato would have beaten him in battle.

Samuisported a light blush on her cheeks and felt wetness seeping from her inner core "its spring right" Samui asked.

"Early spring why" answered Hinata rubbing her thighs to getter.

"Naruto remember that book on fox's I gave you to read" Samui asked.

"Yea to learn on how to understand Kyuubi…"Naruto trailed off "Damn that fox" yelled Naruto added every thing up it was Fox mating season.

Appearing before cell Naruto stomped up to the cell glared at Kyuubi "you furry asshole".

**"hehehe you say like its bad thing"** said Kyuubi, his red eyes gleamed with amusement.

"I seen what happen when killer Bee gets his groove on I still feel the head butt he hit me with" stated Naruto, all of Kumo was lucky there was some one who like killer Bee in his un-usual glory and didn't mind his rap.

**"Is not going to happen un-like those Oni my kind do not bash there heads ageist each other to prove there might to there mates wile there maybe some biting and clawing from rivals but do you know any other tailed fox's around so the fighting part is out".**

"I'm not going to hurt them Samui-chan has been though shit for last few day's and she doesn't need me trying to rape her".

**"Fool did I say rape at any time I know from there reactions they wouldn't mind the scent your body produces right now only make females who have feelings towards you only draw them to you and that only if you have feeling for them". **Kyuubi bared his fangs at the whelp that his is host

"I-I"

**"Ningen are animals hairless monkey in fact just animals like me and my kind only Ningen have morals wile I have a broader range of right and wrong and do many things you may find in-moral".**

Naruto couldn't denied he had developed feeling for a few people but know what it felt like for those that suppose love hate you he knew his sister when he saw her and saw hate she held in her eyes.

**"I know you encounter one of your blood kin it a sad state for a pack member fighting there own kin it happens she may hate you forever who knows but when old bonds are broke there will be new bonds made".**

"Yea all bonds do break" said Naruto a bit bitter.

**"Some yes but others can last even after death".**

"But you just said"

**"I do not lie boy I am not human they will not shy away they may say other wise but in the end it come down there feeling deep down under there so called morale's and are just beasts deep down"** said Kyuubi,

Naruto nods understanding Oba-chan told him that this would happen to him but always believed something like that wouldn't happen to him find people that would love him Oba-chan cares for him and love him like a son.

**"As what your kind would call a father said to me once when you go down you go down swinging or in your case thrusting and thrusting you shall be doing"** said Kyuubi and saw Naruto blush 7 different colors of red.

Samui saw Naruto zone out she seen Bee do it many times before but talking to Kyuubi in the past had not been good, but her Hinata and Naruto arousal proved that Kyuubi had a hand or paw in this.

Aerlla-sama once explained why Bee had head butted every man in Kumo for seemly no reason even his brother had a Kumo's mark stamped in to his forehead thanks to Bee's need to prove his might to a mate and every one was relived that a girl from Bee old ninja class had feeling for him the Raikage almost shoved the woman to his brother arms.

After it was a site to see Killer Bee speaking normal till Bee's new girlfriend said she like his rap much to Raikage woe, and for Samui it had been a first and last time she saw the Raikage cry and under the threat of death that no one will tell that the Raikage was crying.

Samui rubbed her belly the heat building up and becoming painful she wasn't a virgin but her love life was pretty bleak most men wanted her body and not the person behind the boobs she wish she wasn't as well stack and her shoulders wouldn't be as sore.

Naruto most like had dreams about her who wouldn't but he never stared right at them like many others do when talking to her.

Samui like Naruto's drive to expand him self beyond the limits that people set, at this Samui sighed if Aerlla was right about tailed fox's mating habits then she love Naruto.

Hinata's feeling's about Naruto was plain and clear she really like Naruto when she arrived she was shy quite as a mouse but she was inspired by Naruto and was encourage by the former owner head band she wore.

Hinata began to feel a little tingle in her belly, from the first time she saw Naruto she felt a pull when she ask her mom she said that her heart was telling her to befriends with him and if that pull becomes a need to be together she shouldn't fight it, at the time she didn't under stand, but now she knew what her mom was saying she was in love with Naruto.

As Naruto unzone and gulped looking at the girls no women he wanted to run but he had the feeling they hunt him down and have there way with him,

**"Ah my boy…this is the life. the hunt, the chase, the capture…"**

_"You're not helping"_ thought Naruto.

**"Hahahahaha I should call you man because your about to become one".**

_"Shut-ut up"_

Samui lick her lips she never thought she would even offer or even do what was she is thinking.

"Naruto-kun Hinata-chan" Samui said slowly,

Both looked at her seeing her blush bight red "I am willing to show you how to have Sex".

Both Genin were shock Samui who got the nick name stone face was embarrassed then when her offer register both Naruto and Hinata looked like tomato's seeing as there faces were so red.

"I under stand that you both haven't taken any class that deals with sex" Samui trying to sound neutral but didn't.

Both said no.

"It's normally done using genjutsu but doesn't really prepare you for the real thing" said Samui.

"The first time will be awkward and a little painful for both partners I can show you how to do it with out much pain if you are willing" stated Samui and open her robe a little but not trying to look like a slut.

Hinata slowly started to remove her shirt and netting she needed to do and do it badly.

"Aaaaah" said Naruto, his brain was out to lunch at this time.

Samui sighed and lifts up Naruto shirt soon all three were naked.

Samui had to say Naruto, for his age had bucked up after all that training and running when he was the target of the Raikage's fury after a prank he pulled on him.

'Good lord look at the size of it and he isn't fully grown yet'thought Samui looking at Naruto's member.

As for Hinata 'don't faint don't faint don't faint oh kami look at the size of that thing it will never fit' looking at Naruto penis in full color made it look a lot bigger then before.

And it is up and ready to go.

To the surprise Samui and Naruto most of all Hinata came up to his face as her arms cradle his head. She gently kissed him while Naruto arms on the own accord slowly massaging her ass. She moaned under his ministrations for a moment, until he pulled away when Samui kneel down he would have asked but the question was lost over the sensation of getting his first blow job.

"Maybe this wouldn't be as bad it seems".

-Outside-

Jiraiya had finally gotten free of the thorn bush landed on when his finely tuned senses had found prime inspiration near by with that goal set he creep up to a building and peek in just in time to see Samui gasp her breasts bounced has her chest breathed as Naruto started to eat her out wile Hinata had lost her virginity moments ago felt the pain slowly turned in to pleaser as she rides Naruto at the same time kisses Samui .

Jiraiya ducked back down holding his nose to stem back the out flow of blood giggling like a little girl he had been inspired and then some after seeing another woman with tits as big as Tsunade.

In a gambling den Tsunade had the impulse to hit Jiraiya when even he made a comment on her boobs or found out he was peeping on her. Tsunade lashed out her fist hitting a man who was starring right at her cleavage with a lot of force to leave a fare size hole in the wall.

"Ho damn Shizune time to go" yelled Tsunade and made a mad dash for the door.

"But we just got here" complained Shizune holding TonTon wile running.

Putting some distant from the building Jiraiya giggling like a super pervert that he is .

"Teehee I just found my next books plot line" said Jiraiya scribbling down on his note book then he felt KI.

The women at the hot spring decided to go to a pub for drink most of them being ninja had spotted him peeping had heard his talking to him self.

"It's that peeping tom again" said Karui.

"I guess he didn't learn from his last beating" stated another woman who started to crack her knuckles.

"Strike me down I will become more perverted then ever before" said Jiraiya still thinking with his other head but the mob didn't like what he said so the mob tore in to the super pervert, Blood bits of cloth went flying up in to the night sky.

(Crack) "That doesn't bend that way" cried Jiraiya (crack) "or that way eider"

Karui knelt down and picked up Jiraiya's note book planning on burning it but saw that Jiraiya notes were very detailed much like recon ninja report instead of enemies numbers or movements it had detail's on women and a scale of 1 to 10 on how good looking they are.

" What's the point of all this" said Karui flipping though the notes that is odd in its self normal prevents use cameras to remember what a nude woman looks like when they jackoff "this look like a plot line " muttered Karui reading, finding it not half bad even if it was peeping tom porn.

"hay those 3 are familiar" stated Karui reading her mouth drop rereading the time stamp and looked over to were the perv had been peeping 'a small mole on her left milky smooth breast this is Samui' screamed Karui in side her mind looking at the description and having seen Samui nude before, 'this is Hinata and that's Naruto' thought Karui not believing that 3 of them were having sex and felt a bit…jealous?.

"Me jealous I'm not jealous why would I be jealous not being with the blond runt I'm a Jounin he a Genin it will never work out even if he saved my life besides he'll most likely is getting crushed to death by Samui tits any way" said Karui out loud trying to convinced her self and it wasn't working.

Karui just walk to the pub intending to get drunk stupid to forget about fucking Naruto of all people, wile Jiraiya screams of pain echoed though the night.

"I'm going to cum" moaned Samui as her hips bucked as a few hard thrust from Naruto made her orgasm as warm sperm shot in to her.

Rolling off Naruto who look very pleased with him self (who wouldn't after getting laid by 2 girls)

Hinata lay beside them curled after passing out from her toe curling orgasm.

"Wow" was all that Naruto.

"Hmm" Samui very content, it had been a long time when she got laid her last boyfriend had gotten killed and it had take a long time for her to get over his death, and what had happen in the past day's stress was lifted from her shoulders.

Drifting sleep her problems would be laid to rest… for now.

Kumo

E sighed the meeting hadn't gone the way he had hoped his village and nation had taken a mean left hook from Iwa's actions, and didn't take long to point a finger at Danzo over the years his Root caused more war destroy more lives then a Tailed Beast rampage, at lest a Tailed Beasts can be excuse of being a random act of nature much like wild bear attack.

But Danzo is will to do anything to keep Konoha at the top even destroying the very ideals Konoha had been known for and that man needed to die not for Konoha only all the hidden villages as well.

Kumo wasn't ready to wage a war on Iwa or Konoha nor did his Daimyo wished it seeing first hand how dirty a hidden war can get, most missions were Ninja vs Ninja were between Genin teams even then the Jounin leader would do most off the real life or dead battle wile the Genin beat each silly, bushed in egos as well in body but very much alive,

Normally when a enemy team is beaten they were aloud to leave or be taken back as captives the Genin would be ransom back to there home villages a Genin wile a lower rank was a investment of money and training if the Jounin is still alive would been interrogated for any village secrets or has a bloodline would be study and in exchange for limited freedom in a village if the Jounin was too valuable to be let go.

In a Ideal world… but in the real world a ninja battle nearly end in death and captives Jounin or Genin would be interrogated study and forced to reproduced there bloodline.

The Hokage would agree that Danzo had a hand in this international shit storm.

"Might as well prepared just in case" muttered E reading a report of a new hidden village in Rice Patties "Hidden in the sound?" question E but he shrugged it was better then Village Hidden in the Rice Cake's,

"This is odd they don't have a central village just sighting of Oto-nin's must be using hidden bases but how can they support there Ninja with out a village to train and supplied there Ninja let alone get missions" E thought out loud there Daimyo pay for 40% of Kumo's budget Missions pay for 40% with last 20% coming from trade lastly the Hot springs run by Kumo generated 12% of the yearly budget with enough to make a reserve in case of budget cuts or low missions.

He had a platoon of Ninja banker's to count every Ru in case a civilian was fatting his or her's pockets meant for the reserve E would make them in to roasted pork for getting fat from the village expense.

But Rice Patties Daimyo had seemly been throwing money to Oto at the cost of wide spread poverty.

"Better keep taps on Rice Patties" said E he got the forms for a few scout missions in to Rice Patties for information, this smell like trouble and E doesn't like trouble.

Looking over to 3 files that laid on his desk 3 of his ninjas would return safely but may still lose them anyway Lose 2 Genin but still have a Jounin or lose a Jounin and still have 2 Genin or lose all 3 it was lost no matter how he added it up.

"A tragic waste" said E "such is a life of Ninja" E said out loud shaking head.

"Chunin Exams would be the ideal distraction to enter Konoha" mused E and started to brain storm knowing that some one found out about Naruto they may know about the Hyuuga living in Kumo.


End file.
